Vampires,Werewolf's and Imprints? Oh my!
by WolfGirl4Lifey
Summary: Alex Carson and her family are moving to La Push,She believes this is ruioning her life. What she doesn't know is her Soul mate lives here.A story packed with laughs and Imprints! SethxOC
1. Welcome to La Push,More like Hell

**Hey guys! This is my first story and I'm a little nervous about it. I am sorry if this chapter has errors in it,I'm working on getting a Beta. Please Review and let me know what you think of it so far,Fablous,good,bad,makes you wanna smash your computer in? Anyways ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: As my best friend said when the teacher found her writing a love note (in great detail i might add) to a guy "That is NOTT mine!" so sadly twilight is not mine :(**

**Alex's POV**:

"Gracelyn Jade! hurrry up or were gonna miss the plane!" My very pregnant mom screamed to my little sister.

"_No we cant be that lucky_" I thought bitterly.I looked in the mirror and sighed,I wasn't ugly but I wasn't the prettiest girl out there.I was about 5'4,not tall but not short. I had long brown hair that fell down in perfect ringlets,I loved that,and I had eyes that I thought looked like puke,I hate that.

"ALEX! Did you get everything stuff in the car?" my mom yelled

"Yes mother" I sighed as I trudged to the car."_Everything but my happiness_" I added in my thoughts. You see my parents were about to ruin my life. Yeah yeah I know what your thinking "_Your a teenager,ever thing is depressing and upsetting to you,what did your parents do? Ask you to buy milk?_" Well no they didn't. Their making us move half way across the county From Flankston Virgina (yeah funny name I know) to La Push in Washington. Their taking me away from my friends,the rest of my family,and the only home I've known for 16 years.

"Tickets please" some stuck up Blondie,who really looked like she'd rather be somewhere else,said.

"_When did we get to the airport?"_ I thought,I get to lost in my thoughts for my own good. I handed her my tickets and boarded the plan,sitting next to my 10 year old sister looking wide eyed at everything.I plugged in my Ipod and looked out the around I knew most girls would think I'm Lucky,their dyeing to get out of here but I ain't your average chick. I'm a full on country most chick,while girls were out with their other blond bimbo friends getting their nails done and gossiping,I was out riding my four wheeler with my best friends,laughing every time we got more muddy. I sighed. My friends,My best friends,no more then that,my brothers and about leaving them behind made a lone tear slip down my cheek.I still remember the day we found out I was moving

*Flash Back*

**"I'm telling you guys,I failed that test!" Nikki all rolled our ,Little 5'2 petite Nikki,with her hair pretty much just like mine,and deep brown eyes,was the smartest out of all of us,and she knew it to.**

**"Niks" sighed Bryson slinging his arm around her.**

**"You did fine trust me" He smiled a blinding smile,his blond hair slightly falling in front of his blue,almost Grey 5'7 he towered over Nikki and me. Nikki smiled back and I rolled my eyes,How they didn't know they were in love with each other,I had no clue.**

**"UGH please guys stop with the looks before I puke!" screamed Mattie,Bryson and Nikki glared at him as he stuck his finger in his mouth making puking noises. I laughed. Matthew or Mattie for short was defiantly cute,I wont deny it,with his brown hair slightly swayed and his sparkling green and him did date but it didn't work was no chemistry and we agreed friends was the best.I smiled looking over at my other two ,sky for short,and Alexa,Sometimes Lexa or Lex. Alexa was a gorgeous brunette,with really pretty blue eyes,at 5'5 she could easily get any guy she wants,but _no_,she has to stick with my douche bag of a cousin,no you know I'm not even gonna call him my cousin for all the little shit puts her through,yet she wont leave him believing "he will change" yeah he'll change the day I run around town in a Pink bikini and high heels screaming "IMA FAG IMA FAG" I shook my head giggling slightly at the thought ,now Sky she was a beautiful blond,with eyes as blue as the sky,her mother told me that's why she named her that. She stood as tall as me,at 5'4. She was branded the Town hoe,for making out with a couple boys,but she was far from a hoe. She once confided in me she just went with those boys to feel the void until she found "her one true love" yeah blehh I didn't believe in that fairy tale bullshit. I was brought out of my thoughts by a phone ringing,it was Alexa' of us groaned,minus her who smiled,already knowing who it was. **

**"Hey Jason baby" she cooed. Ugh I will not put up with this lovey dovey crap today,and I could tell nobody else would either. Quickly thinking of a plan I made the sush sign to everybody and snuck up behind her,she didn't even notice. Quickly taking a breath I moaned "OHHHH Lexa Baby mmmm right there thats the spot oh oh oh OH OH OH ohhhhhhhh mmmmm who you on the phone with hun?" She turned to me,Fire in her Eyes. "Babe,I'll call you back" She shut her phone and gave me a look that could kill.I held my giggles,and from the few that escaped behind me I could tell everybody else was was silent until "ALEXANDRA MARIA CARSON IMA KILL YOU!" that's when all the laughter broke loose.I was gasping for breath when I heard her say it.**

**"Tramp" Nikki and Sky gasped,they knew those words meant war. Bryson and Mattie just looked confused.I stood up,dusted myself off and smirked. **

**"Hoe" She smiled,that glint in her eye. "Slut"**

**"Skank"**

**"Whore"**

**"Bitch"**

** "..." **

**HA i knew I'd win i alw-"Brunette haired Dorito eating pop loving butt picking whore"...it was silent until "What ya got against Dorito's man?" Mattie muttered and thats when the laughter broke loose again,this time with all of us was so much laughter the neighbors were giving us glares. I was laughing until I heard Plunk Plunk. I heard it again and look over to see my dad step back to admire his handy work. But no thats not what made my laughter not what made me gasp or drop my books with a big THUNK. Its what the sign said "FOR SALE" in big red letters.I could feel myself fighting the when my friends noticed I wasn't laughing no more,thats when they noticed what the sign said,and that's when my dad looked up and noticed my face. With a tear filled sob I ran.**

*End flash back*

My friends followed me that day,to our secret garden,where they all hugged me and wiped my tears that kept flowing. I couldn't believe they were taking me away from everything I love,all for a stupid damn job. "We need the money" my mom said "Especially with Tia on the way" I almost screamed "WELL WHY DID YOU GET PREGNANT THEN!" but didn't knowing that I would immediately regret it after wards.I sighed again as the plane took off,remembering just a couple hours ago when I said my goodbyes to my friends

*Flash Back*

**I cryed my heart out looking at brothers and My sister,who I loved more then anything.I was leaving them. Nikki claimed me with a hug first,I've always been slightly closer to cryed into each others shirts while the boys rubbed our backs. Sky claimed me next already with red rimmed begged me to stay saying I could stay with her,but I couldn't.I couldn't be a burden on them. Mattie was next in line,and as I seen him cry I felt the realness of the situation. This was only the second time I've seen him cry,the first being at his grandpa's funeral. Hell even when He got 1 of his teeth knocked out by Bobby Richards he hadn't shed a tear. Seeing Mattie Cry made me cry even more. I was gonna miss him.I was gonna miss all of them. Bryson hugged me next with tears in his eyes trying to stay strong,but I could see it in his eyes,this killed him loosing me,his best friend,his sister. Alexa was the last but she hugged me the longest,She made me promise the second I landed I'd call them. I promised tears still over flowing. My mom then decided then to walk in and say they needed to leave,I needed to finish big group hug I cried as I watched my mom usher them out the door,with tear streaks down all their faces.**

*End Flash Back  
>I cried,I was never gonna forget that goodbye.I was never gonna forget speaker came on."Folks this is your caption speaking,were about to land so please put on your seat belts and thank you for flying with us." I wiped my tear stained face and Buckled the seat out the window I saw we were in said we had to drive to La Push. Not long after we packed the car and drove did I see a sign that said "Welcome to La Push!" I Frowned. More like Welcome to Hell.<p>

**Loved it? Hated it? Kinda short I know but I just wanted to get Alex's feelings about moving in there. R&R guys and let me know,I'd love to hear from you if anybody can suggest a great beta that would be awesome. Review please,Reviewers get to get a bucket of choclate and cookies :D **

**oxox,WolfGirl4Lifey**


	2. Hello Hotties!

**Mwahahah I am back! Who missed WolfGirl4Lifey? :D Well now I'd like to start off this chapter by thanking Raven for being to first to review my story(: propts to Raven I will find away to send you your chocolate and cookie! Anyways,you guys are in for a few surprises this chapter and I wanna know what you guys think of it,Liked it or not,And finally on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me:*walks around suspiciously holding rope a tape a contract and a pen singing the mission impossible theme song***

**SM:What are you doing?**

**Me: *drops everything and sighs* Nothing**

**SM: Good Cause you know twilight is mine**

**Me: *sobs* yes**

**Chapter 2: Hello Hotties !**

**Alex's POV:**

The ride to our new house wasn't a long one,I refuse to call it home because they say home is where the heart is and mine SURE as hell ain't pulled up to a pretty nice sized mansion sized but not really should support all of us and let us all have our own room,even after Tia's born and even a couple guest bedrooms. I smiled as Gracelyn (or just Grace) runs around trying to find the biggest room she could claim,to bad our parents already picked out our rooms and had them fixed up with everything we liked. I immediately found mine and smiled at how well my parents knew walls were painted a deep sea blue with little brown swirls and little green splats painted around. Most people wouldn't like it,but again I ain't most people.I sat down on my new queen sized bed. My dad's new promotion did have its advantages,I just wish we didn't have to move.I started putting my touches on the room,putting up pictures of me and my friends,posters of my favorite bands.I unpacked my clothes and looked a second it actually looked like home,but it wasn't as I was getting ready to sit down and read one of my favorite books my sister busted in.

"ALEX ALEX ALEX! Will you please please PLEASE take me to the beach?" I smiled. Grace had never been to a beach before and she was excited about being near one.

"Sure G let me grab my stuff." She squealed.

"GOODIE!" she skipped out of the room singing "Were going to the beach,were going to the beach!" I smiled. I was close to my sister,more close then girls usually are with their sisters.I slip on my favorite old tee shirt,it was about 2 sizes to big considering I stole it from Mattie (inset evil smirk).I tied it in the back in attempt to make it fit better and threw on my converses.I was already wearing my favorite pair of ripped skinny jeans. I washed them whenever I could cause I loved to wear them. I grabbed my book cause Grace could just run around while I sat and read.I slipped Down the rail down the stairs.

"Alex don't do that! You'll end up hurting yourself" Scream my mom,who looked ready to pop.

"Won't she Tia,Wont she?" she cooed to her tummy. I rolled my eyes,this baby was gonna come out already the most spoiled child on the planet.

"Alexxxx can we go now?" My sister said jumping up and down looking much like the energizer bunny on crack.

"Yes G c'mon." I said grabbing her hand. At least we live with-in walking distance of the beach,my birthday wasn't for another month and a half and I was hoping for a car,new old I could really care less as long as the thing works. It isn't long before we get down to the beach and Grace sequels grabbing a hand full of sand and throwing it everywhere. I look around and notice the beach is noticeably deserted except for a few guys who looked like each other but very much different. They were all shirtless (and don't think I didn't notice all their budging muscles) and how they survived was beyond me.I mean it was kinda warm for a town that was supposed to be freezing,but not warm enough for that kind of weather yet. Grace looks up and see's what I'm starring at and gets a mischievous glint in her takes a step forward puts her fingers in her mouth and it happens. She _**wolf whistles**_. **WOLF WHISTLES**! and then at the stop of her lungs yells "HELLO HOTTIES!" and gives the smile and wave like Miss America. They all look up,one paticularly at me. I barley get a glance at his big chocolate brown eyes before I slap myself in the face,she had to be _**my**_ sister,why me? I peek through my eyes to see their all laughing,except for is looking at my sister with his jaw slacked,and his eyes wide,out of instinct I pull her to my side._"pedophile"_ I think. The other one is looking at me with the same look,Jaw slacked and eyes wide,that's when I noticed this boy has big beautiful brown doe eyes,and I'm a sucker for brown eyes. No matter how hard I try I cant look away,like some magic force was holding me their in my spot. I vaguely hear them calling his name but he seems just as enthralled as me. I am only pulled out of this force when I hear Grace whimper and come closer to me,I look over to see that boy still starring at her,only this time he was smiling hugely and looking at her with awe.I glared at him but he didn't look away,I turn to Grace

"Sweetie can you walk back to the house?" I asked seeing it in walking distance and I could keep an eye on her. I also didn't want her to see me beat the shit out of this dick. SHe nods and starts walking. Once I see her safely enter the house I turn to the boys with fire in my eyes. No one and I mean "_**no one**"_ is going to think of "_**my**_" little sister that way,especially a boy who looks to be in his twenties. I stomp over. The boy with the amazing brown eyes looks excited. The one that was looking at my sister is looking at the path way she walked home,like he had some longing to follow after her. _"Not if i have anything to say about it_." My mind screamed. The other boys just look confused. When I walk over there I look at the boy I will now call pedovert (a cross over from pervert and pedophile). He looked up and looked surprise,like he just noticed I was here.

"Umm,hello" said one of the boys,acting like their leader or something,standing up. He was tall,very tall. Like he could easily stomp over me tall.

"I'm Sam,Sam Uley" he hold out his hand and I shake it (man his hand is buring _hot_)

"Alex" I say with venom.

"Alex" I hear a soft voice repeat,caressing the word like it was velvet.I was to wrapped up glaring at the pedovert to look and see who said it though.

"Um well Alex how can we help you?" Said the tall boy,Sam I think.

"Well first I wanna know why your_** friend**_ here was starring at my sister like that." I said glaring at him,He shrunk back a bit and I smiled,triumphed for a moment,hearing a chuckle that sounded like music.

"How was he starring at your sister?" Sam asked,looking at the pedovert.

'"Like she was the fricken sun or something!" I yelled,attracting attention from a couple by-standers.

"And you have a problem with that?"

"I have a problem with the fact that She's ten and he's in his twenties" I spat

"Actually I'm only 17" said the boy for the first time,I glared at him with so much power you'd think I'd burn a hole in his head

"OH like _**that's**_ any better!" I screamed

"A 17 year old and a 10 year old what a nice couple?" I said in a sickly sweet voice.

"I don't think of her like that" he said looking to the ground "not yet anyways" He mumbled

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT YET?" I screamed and he jumped surprised that I hear him.

"Listen we mean no trouble" said Sam "I will have a talk with him"

"See that you do" I spat venomously,and Stalked off.

**(OK I was thinking about leaving you here,but you guys are so awesome I decided to put in a couple more paragraphs)**

I stalked in and slammed the door with so much force I swear I heard it crack

"Alex is that you sweetie?" I heard my mom call from the living room _"no ma its Santa Clause"_ I thought sarcastically.

"Yeah ma!" I called out as I flew up the stairs. I fell on my bed and blared my music,not listening to the lyrics or anything just thinking. _The nerve of Some people!_ I thought angerly. _Thinking of my TEN year old sister like that! I wonder if I told my mom about these people if she would consider moving back to Flankson._ I wondered mindlessly. And as I thought that I had a sharp pain in my chest,so bad I mumbled "ow" and wondered why. I hate it here! Why wouldn't I wanna move back? I layed back closed my eyes and let my thoughts drift. Eventually they drifted to the beautiful brown eyed boy. I started thinking of his face,it was a bit boyish and not as manish as the other boys,But it was cute.I thought how he had a small bit of his black hair falling in front of his eyes,gorgeous brown eyes. Then his lips,_**oh god**_ his lips.A very light pinkish color,and very kissable looking. I briefly wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips. My eyes flew open."What the hell" I mumbled to myself. I didn't even say a word to the boy and I was thinking about kissing him! I needed sleep I thought as I laid back and let sleep consume me.

**So how was it? I bet ya didn't expect the imprint did ya? Well did ya like it,did you hate it? R&R and let me know,oh and I am setting myself a goal. I would like 3 reviews before I update my next chapter (which i have already wrote) and I know I have spoiled you guys updating 2 days in a role but I figured why not be nice? (: so please R&R guys,people who R&R get a chocolate covered wolf boy! and c'mon who wouldn't want one of those? So I'm just curious but Who is your guy's favorite wolf boy? Mine is Seth (obviously) but I also have a soft spot for Paul&Embry. But please R&R I would LOVE to hear from my lovley readers(:**

**oxox,WolfGirl4Lifey)  
><strong>


	3. Holy Shit,I imprinted!

**Gosh you guys aren't fair! I plan on making you guys wait till tomorrow but then i get like 6 story alerts and even a few favorited this story. How am I supposed to deny you guys when you go and do that? I really have spoiled you guys times 5 now. Just don't expect it everyday,I do have school and shit to do :/ Anyways i have decided to better like it cause i worked my butt off making sure it was I am being nice And I am here to post this chapter in *drum roll* Seth's point of view :D it's his point of view on the imprints. Now you will notice for the most part I have ignored breaking dawn,Edward and Bella did get married but right after wards they went off to Canada and Jakey boy imprints on an OC character of mine(: so just letting you guys know so you won't be like "Where's Renessmee?" (but remember I never said she didn't exist *hint hint*) oh and this story takes place about 1 month and 1/2 after the wedding so mwahahaha on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Its not mine,short sweet simple and heartbreaking  
><strong>

Chapter 3: Holy shit I imprinted

Seth's POV:

It was just another normal day here in La Push Washington,Well as normal as it can get for a bunch of Werewolf's. All the guys and their imprints were setting in the kitchen. Emily,Kim,Rachel and Lila were cooking while cooeing over Emily's pregnant stomach. She looked happy with her pregnant glow but I could tell she was ready to have little Gabriel. Sam,Jared,Paul and Jake were looking at their imprints with pure love that made me wanna puke and smile at the same time. They were all gorgeous girls,especially Lila who Jake imprinted on about a week after Edward and Bella's wedding. He was just walking down the street one day in Seattle sulking,went to get a coffee from star-bucks looked up and BAM magic love spell casted. She was pretty cool when she found out about us...ok who am I kidding she freaked out and refused to talk to Jake for 4 days,they were both miserable but eventually she got over it and yayy everybody's happy. "_God I sound gay saying that_" I thought as I turned around and started to Focus on my poker game with Collin and Brady when Quil Embry and Leah popped in.

"Hey guys!" Quil yelled Happiness alight in his eyes,he never got over the Happiness of being a werewolf

"What would you guys say to walking down to the beach for a little bit? Its a bit warmer today and ...well..I'm bored" Quil whined, he was just upset Claire was gone for the week on vacation with her parents. We all rolled their eyes and looked at each other.

Collin and Brady Quickly threw down their cards and agreed,they never passed a chance to check out hot chicks. I rolled my eyes and agreed,theirs nothing better to do.

"Me and the girls can stay here and cook,you guys go have fun" Emily said kissing her imprint,the other girls following suit.

"I think I'll go for a run" Leah said,She was still bitter about Sam,but she's been getting better about all headed outside and started toward the beach,changing into our wolf forms cause it was faster that way.I let me mind drift to the day I imprinted,what would she be like? I hope she wasn't one of those girls who wined over everything. Perhaps she would have Green eyes,I've always had a thing for green eyes.

_**"Ugh Seth shut up!"**_ Paul growled in his head then resumed thinking about his and Rachel's last night uhum _activities_. I cringed and I knew Jake did to,He would never get over the fact Paul is his brother-in-law to be.

**_"Damn straight I won't"_** Jake thought gruffly,While we were growling at Paul trying to get him to stop thinking about the crude pictures.

_**"Awh did I ruin poor Sethy's virgin mind?**_" Paul teased then Barked a Laugh.I growled then jumped on top of him snapping my teeth near his neck.

**"ENOUGH"** Sam barked and I fell limp to the Alpha command.

After a few minutes of running and trying to ignore each others thoughts we arrived to the beach. I immediately changed back and threw on my cut-offs,Sitting down on a log looking weren't many people here but then again it was still pretty. My other brothers of the pack soon joined me and after a couple comments,which I can't even remember what they were about,we were in an all out sand fight. Hearing a couple foot steps heading our way,we stopped not wanting some innocent people to walk into our little war. We sat down and started talking about mindless things such as Football or what would be for dinner,when we heard a big wolf whistle and a big "HELLO HOTTIES" from a little voice.I looked up to be met with the pair of the most Beautiful Green eye's I've ever mouth dropped and went dry,Gravity shifted. Every little line that connected to earth was gone. Leah and my mom didn't matter as much as her anymore,no matter how bad that sounded. Pack duties came in second to her,the girl with green eyes,and suddenly her hand slapped over her face,she seemed upset.I wanted to stand up and run over and kill the person who made her upset. She took a chance to peek through her eyes and met mine. I smiled a grin so big you'd think it'd split my my face. Her green eyes had a certain sparkle as they looked at mine.I could vaguely hear my name being called but I couldn't look away from this goddess.I took a chance to look over the rest of her. She stood at about 5'3,5'4,nothing compared to my 6'2 frame. She looked absolutely beautiful in this tied up tee shirt old ripped jeans and beat up converses. _Hell she'd look good wearing a garbage bag_ I thought. Her dark,almost chocolate brown hair fell in perfect ringlets and framed her face perfectly. Her lips looked so full and delicious,just begging to be kissed.I looked in her eyes again and suddenly they snapped away. Why? Why wasn't she looking at me. I followed her gaze to the little girl,who couldn't be more then 10 years old,looking frightened at...Embry. He had the same look I'm pretty sure I had. I looked back at my imprint,my angel,to see her arm protectively wrapped around the little girl who I assumed Embry imprinted on. She had fire in her eyes looking at Embry,Who wouldn't take his eyes off the little girl. Suddenly my angel bent down to be eye level with the little girl. We heard her whisper words to her.

"Sweetie can you walked back to the house?" She said in a voice that made me melt. It was soft and smooth. _I need to know her name_ I thought. I looked to see the little girl nod and I heard Embry whisper a soft "no" as he watched his imprint start to walk away. He started to get up until Sam looked at him.

"You will not follow her Embry" He said,I could see his sadness of denying Embry of his imprint but we all knew,Following her would just be worse. So he watched her walk away and I turned back to my imprint. I smiled at the she turned,her curls swinging as she started stalking toward us,fire alight in those gorgeous green eyes. I started to get excited,maybe i could talk to her,I want to find out everything about her,did she move here or just visiting? Would she ever consider going on a date with me? What's her na- My thoughts were cut short when Sam stood up and held out his hand

"umm hello,I'm Sam,Sam Uley" She shook his hand and i immediate wanted to rip my alpha up,he has no reason to touch her she's _**my**_ imprint,mine mine mine mine mi- My thoughts were cut short again as my angel spoke.

"Alex" She said still Glaring at Embry.

"Alex" I repeated Softly under my breath,loving the way it rolled off my tongue. It fitted her. I couldn't think of a more perfect name for this Goddess. Sam Asked how we could help her,thats when she started complaining about how Embry looked at her sister._ So she noticed_ I thought _I wonder if she noticed how I looked at her._

"How was he looking at your sister?" Sam asked looking at Embry.I rolled my eyes,like he didn't see it..

"Like she was the fricken sun or something!" She yelled._ She's not the sun you are,your my sun._ I thought.

"And you had a problem with that?" Sam asked. _Well what do you expect Sherlock,most girls don't like having their little sisters creeped upon by us big buff 20 something looking guys_. I said in my mind.

"I have a problem with the fact she's ten and he's in his twenties" my Alex spat back,and Embry,being the little dumb-ass he is,decided to interject.

"Actually I'm only 17" he said back smartly,and she game him a glare that put a meaning to "if looks could kill" and he shrank back. _That's my girl_ I cheered in my mind.

"OH like that makes it any better!" She yelled "A 17 and 10 year old what a nice couple?" She said in a voice that would make me wanna puke if it was anybody else,but she made it sound good. They fought for a couple more minutes,Embry kept putting his foot in his mouth then Sam decided to step in,saying he would talk to Embry.

"See that you_** do**_" she spat in a venomous voice and stalked off. Every fiber of my being was screaming at me to run after her,or yell "wait" but I knew she was to angry and needed soon as she was out of my sight I felt incomplete,my inner wolf is yelling at me for not going after her. And I looked at Embry,knowing he felt it twice as bad. Sam patted him on the back and suggested we head back to Emily's and we all agreed,the second I turned wolf it hit me full force. **_Holy shit I imprinted!_**

**There you go my loyal readers. Another chapter. Wow two in one day I am beat. You guys are just lucky I think your awesome. Anyways R&R guys please and I really mean it this time I would like at least 2 reviews. Even if its just "great story" it would make my day,and it would take about 5 seconds. So please I am currently writing the next chapter as we speak so please guys,Review. No Reviews=No new Chapter=Sad Readers=Sad Author,and we don't want everybody to be sad do we? So Review my little readers! Reviewers get a chance to paintball a vampire :D (sorry if you like vampys but I'm strictly a wolf girl)** Another random question:**What was your guy's favorite book out of the series? I personally liked New Moon and Eclipse,although I thought Bella wined like a little bitch through most of them.**

**_oxox,WolfGirl4Lifey  
><em>**


	4. What the Hell just happened&Here Vampys

_**Chapter 4: What the hell just happened? / Here Vampys vampys vampys**_

**Ok you guys are kinda lucky.. in a way. Your lucky cause I've decided to update today. But here's the reason:I hear from a secret source *cough* my nosy friends *cough* that were probably getting slammed with a HUGE English project this week,and I don't know if I'll have the time to write more chapters,for the week anyways. So enjoy this and if I have time I will update this week.****Oh and please guys ignore if any words are missing in this and any previous chapters. My computer is being a douche bag and will just randomly delete random words,and no matter how many times I save it correctly they still go *poof*. But just please ignore it for now I am trying to work out that bug.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Like my Male cousin said when his mom found a Thong in his room "AW hell naw that ain't mine!"**

Alex's Pov:

I woke up groggy the next morning,still in my clothes from night I looked at the clock. **12:01 **flashing. Looking out the window I thought it was a good day to go reading by the beach,the crashing of the waves calmed me.I loved the weekends.I went down the hall and opened Grace's door,Smiling seeing Grace Snuggling with her bear,still asleep in her princess night gown. She was just to innocent pure and young for some douche bag to mess the door I walked into the bathroom and groaned at how bad I looked. _At least I don't wear makeup_ I thought _that would make it worse_.I Grabbed a brush and started brushing my hair attempting to tame the little rats nest that seemed to taunt me every satisfied I ran into my room and through on a random tee shirt and jogging pants,throwing on my converses and grabbing my book I wrote a note and posted it on the fridge.

Going to the beach for a bit,  
>Be back by dinner,<br>Love Alex

I smiled,I love how we all slept till noon on the weekends. With only the sounds of my foot steps and a random love song I was humming I was at the beach in minutes. I was startled on the way thought. I swear I saw something a sandy color flashing through the woods,but I'm sure I'm just still half asleep.I sat down by a nice tree and just starred at the land for a minute. As much as I hate to admit it,it was pretty here. The water wasn't as clear as most beaches but was still a pretty Blue color,and the sand was the kind that you could pick up and it would fall through your fingers.I pulled out my book and started reading but I kept getting distracted by the fact I need to call my being able to concentrate anymore,I sighed an annoyed sigh I put down the book and layed against the trees,conveniently on the edge of the beach,closing my eyes and sighing,I was about to fall asleep I was startled when I heard a soft yet husky like voice.

"Hi" I jumped and looked up to see one of the boys from the beach yesterday,I smiled realizing he was the one with brown eyes.

"Oh I didn't mean to startle you,I just thought I'd properly introduce myself,considering I didn't get to yesterday" He sat down beside me and I blushed hard,remembering how I must have looked yesterday. But wait why do I care what he thinks?

"I'm Seth,Seth Clearwater" He smiled a smile that left me breathless and I couldn't help but smile back. It finally felt good to put a name to brown eyes.

"I'm Alex Carson" I said,Trying not to blush when I thought_** Alex Clearwater**_ sounded better. _I just (formally) met the guy and I was already thinking of having the boys last name! I really need to see a doctor or something_.I yelled to myself in my mind

"So Alex did you move here or are you just visiting?" He said eyes alight with curiosity.

"I moved here,my Dad got a promotion and his job moved him here" His eyes lit up,and he looked like somebody just gave him the world when all I did was tell him that I'm living here now.

"That's cool,I've lived here all my life. La Push is a real nice place once you get used to it." I smiled slightly then groaned

"Yeah but I'm gonna stick out like a sore thumb at school ! " His eyes lit up again

"Your going to school on the resorvation?" He asked excited for some reason

"Yup."

"What grade?"

"11'th you?"

"Me to!" He was very happy with this,and I was to,at least I would know somebody.

"Will anybody else be with us?"I asked curious about the boys I saw yesterday.

"My best friends Collin and Brady are in a grade below us" He smiled at the talk of his to best friends,Ah those must be the 2 boys he was talking to animately yesterday.

We talked for a long time,about a lot of asked me many questions from my favorite flower to my favorite brand of clothing,and he was really interested in my answers. It's like he wanted to know everything about me. I asked questions about him to. I found out when he was little he dreamed about becoming and astronaut but now he would love to become a History teacher,He was really into the legends and stuff and promised to take me to their next bonfire to listen to them.I'd be lieing if I said I wasn't excited.I also learned that He lives with his older sister and mom,his father died last at his heart broken face I didn't resist pulling him into a hug. For some reason that made him happy again. During the hug I realized he was burning up at a temperature that couldn't be normal. As I was about to ask him about it he started shooting off another round of questions.

"What's your favorite fruit?" He asked

"The Mango" He seemed surprised by this

"Really? I saw you more as an apple girl, and is the mango even a fruit?" he teased

"It is!" I defended,Blushing a little at his chuckled and he shot off his next question.

"Whats your favorite animal?"

"The wolf" I answered automatically, were just so majestic and free,I've always loved them.

"Really?" His eyes sparkled,and he looked happy and...relieved?

"Yeah" I smiled. Just then the wind started blowing,making my hair whip around my it stopped one small strand fell right in my face. Seth looked at it intently and he looked like he was debating before he finally grabbed it and gently tucked it behind my ear,lingering there before sliding down the side of my cheek,and just as he was about to slide his hand off I put my hand over his,Trapping it on my cheek,not that he seemed to mind.I reveled in the warmth of his hand on my cheek and I looked into his eyes again,just like yesterday,only this time we were much closer to each close in fact I could feel his sweetness breath on my face and my mind clouded up,His woodsy send surrounding me. Ahh he Smelled like The woods and the smell after it rained,I liked thoughts were thoughts only focusing on Seth,how close he is,and his eyes,I can never get enough of looking at his eyes. Our faces were so close now that if I leaned in our lips would touch,He seems to realize this to and started leaning closer,my eyes fluttered shut on my own accord,and as I felt his lips gently brush against mine,I gasped. White Lightening flew thought my body and electricity flowed through the air,and just as he was about to put more into the kiss then just the brushing of our lips,a wolf howled. Seth's eyes popped open and he looked debating for a moment before gently whispering "I gotta go" He gave me a small peck,jumped up and jogged into the forest leaving me with one thought. "What the hell just happened?"

Seth's POV:

_I kissed her_ I thought _**I kissed her**_. I did a little I guess you could say football touchdown dance,before returning to the task at hand. Taking off my cut offs and tieing them to my leg,I let the fire coarse through my vein's and felt myself explode into A giant Sandy wolf.

**"OK Guys this better be important guys!"** I growled once in my wolf form

**"Oh it is"** Quil thought

**"Why you so grumpy man?"** Asked Paul **"Miss the wiggles?"** He barked a laugh and I growled,they were always picking on Me Collin and Brady for being much younger then them

**"No"** I growled and replayed the scene that just happened,smiling remembering how her lips felt like silk again mine.

**"Alright playa!"**

**"Good job man"**

**"Thata boy Sethy"** I heard as the pack started congratulating me.

**"OK now will you guys please tell me why I'm here with you losers and not making out with my imprint?"** I growled impatiently.

**"Calm down man"** Embry sighed,still bitter about yesterday and the fact he had to stalk his imprint at night instead of seeing her during the day.

**"I do no stalk her!"** Embry barked

**"Then what do you call sitting out side her house watching her sleep?"** I smirked,barking a Wolfy laugh

_**"That's enough you two!"**_ barked Sam

**"Seth,Leah caught a sent of a couple leaches a little north and we wanted your help"** My ears perked and my tail wagged. Sethy Loved fighting him some vampys. The guys barked out laughs at hearing this thought,I growled.

**"Guys we don't have time for this!"** Sam growled **"Seth you lour them into the field then stand by the front,then we'll all come in and surround them"**

I immediately took off,already catching a whiff of the sickly sweet sent that burned my nose.I followed the trail and found the two vampys,looking for their next "meal" and I growled,enraged by the thought of innocent humans dieing so they could survive. I stepped into the light and when they first saw me their eyes went wide,then the female smirked,looking at her mate.

"Look Joshua,A pet. He can make catching our prey...easier" She smiled with an evil glint in her eye and the male leach,Joshua,gave an evil grin

"I agree Completely Monica" The second I heard that I took off toward the field,knowing they would follow me. I stood at the edge of the field and they stood in the middle.

"Here puppy puppy puppy" The girl Bloodsucker,Monica, Cooed. Then suddenly my growl was accompanied by 9 others and the vamps looked around,actually scared. I smirked thinking. _**Here vampys vampys vampys.**_ Quil Barked a laugh but stood straight when Sam thought _**"Focus!"**_ Thats when we all Attacked,I pulled off the girl Leach's right arm then went for the guy bloodsucker's right leg. After we had them all pulled apart Sam went and phased,coming back and setting a fire to the two parasites. Looking at the fire rise I smiled. I _**love**_ being a wolf.

**So how was it? Expecting a Kiss this soon? Don't like the kiss? Let me know I would love some feedback. But be Warned,this Happiness is only short lived,every story has to have a LITTLE drama or it wouldn't be interesting! And please guys reviews,your reviews make my day (special shout out to team seth for reviewing) And maybe with more reviews I would be more tempted to take a break from my English assignment and I don't know maybe write a chapter? *wink wink* Oh and I realize Seth was a little OCC considering through the end of Eclipse and Breaking Dawn Seth was a Leach Lover but Remember I'm pretty much ignoring Breaking Dawn,And Seth did Like Edward a bit but then when He realized How bad Bella had hurt Jake he grew to hate them. Oh and I need more feedback,Should I bring the Cullen's back into my story? Don't worry they won't be all buddy buddy with the wolves but I'm still trying to decide if that is a good Idea. Anyways R&R my lovelies!**

**oxox,WolfGirl4Lifey**


	5. It wasn't a kiss Ok maybe it was

**Ok guys here's the deal (and sorry about the long author's note about to come) First THANKS SOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS they made me really happy(: second I'm only updating because my day has been really crappy and I have like a 30% chance of updating the rest of the week**

** 1. I did get slammed with a English project today**

**2.I Feel really crappy (sick) and I'm getting a headache from typing**

** 3. My sister started snooping and deleted the next 2 chapters I had written (I had this one backed up thank god!)**

** 4.I am possibly going on vacation this weekend.(if i feel better)**

**SO I am updating for my Lovely Readers with the longest chapter yet,Just please enjoy it and review :D reviews make my day and they would make me happier and make this feel worth it considering I'm doing this while sick :( Oh and 1 more update: For all you Embry&Grace fans I am considering writing a story about them when I finish this one,so let me know what ya think anyways here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I'm sick and can't think of a funny disclaimer so...I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 5: It wasn't a kiss!...OK Maybe it was.

Alex's POV:

I just sat there on the beach touching my lips before decided to start heading back to our house.. He kissed me! and I barley know the guy! I wasn't just some girl to walk around giving out cause a guy is hot...yes I admit he is hot but he is so don't judge me! _Dammit_ I thought Pulling my fingers through my hair. How am I gonna dig my self outta this? Hell I'm Alex Carson Dammit! If a boy wants my love he had to work for it,Not just get me caught up in the moment and Kiss me Dammit. _**It wasn't a kiss.**_ A little voice in my head said. **What? Yeah it was**. Said another one. God I wonder if this place has a mental institution. If so please put me in the white jacket and lock me away! **_It wasn't a kiss._** The first voice in my head repeated. **How so?** Asked the second one? Gosh I've lost it..

_**Technically,For us anyways,a Kiss qualifies as the lips moving together for a second.**___The first voice rang._**All he did was brush his lips again yours for half a second. That doesn't qualify as a kiss?**_ **But what if I want it to be a kiss?** The Second voice rang. Gahhhh I can't want him to kiss me! I barley knew the guy. Sure he was Cute,Adorable,Sweet,Kind,Smart...OK getting off track here. Anyways I will not have this fairytale love bullshit here,I wouldn't stand it in my home if Seth Clearwater wants me,Then he has to work for me. I smirked,I was playing hard to get and I liked it.

I walked through the door and My mouth watered,Smelling the Delicious food.

"Ally is that you?" I cringed,Ugg god I hated it when she called me that!

"Yeah ma" I said kissing her and my dad,sitting at the table reading the news paper on the cheek.

"Where's Grace?" I asked curiously. "Oh she's in her room,She said she wanted to stare at the pretty wolf longer,I figured she was just pretending." My mother chucked but I didn't. My sister was the average 10 year old pretending to be a mommy to her baby dolls,But she would never make up a fake wolf to stare at. I Bolted up the stairs scared for her safety. What if the wolf jumps up her into her window? What if it's hungry? What if- My thoughts were cut short when I busted into the room.

"Sissy!" She squealed. "Come look at the pretty Grey wolf! It has pretty black spots on his back." My sister squealed looking at the Wolf with wonder. The wolf,as if it knew was what going on and what was said,Barked happily,and wagged his tail. My sister giggled muttering "Silly doggy" Which seemed to make the wolf happier. I loved wolves,you guys already knew that. And no matter how big and Scary this wolf was I studied him. This wolf seemed familiar,Like I'd seen him before. Suddenly their was a whimpering and another wolf popped out of the forest,this one kind of a sandy brown color. I was more enthralled with it then the gray one.

"Alex which one do you think is prettier? I like the Grey one,It looks playful and pretty" She giggled as the Wolf wagged its tail again.

"I Like the Sandy one" I replied softly Staring at the wondrous creature. This wolf seemed playful yet serious at the same looked to be the sandy color I've been seen flashing all over the layed down putting it's head in its paws starring at me. Me being the Oddball I am,starred back. Looking into the wolfs eyes. _Chocolate Brown eyes._ I mussed. I've seen them somewhere. Seth. I smiled slightly thinking of the boy who kissed me I mean I talked to earlier. ahem anyways for some strange reason this wolf reminded me of Seth. It had to be The eyes,they look like they could be a exact replica of Seth' that could only be if the wolf was Seth. I about laughed out loud at the thought. _Ha! Yeah I suppose Seth and all his freaky friends are Werewolf's,and I'm his freaky werewolf mate that he has some mystical claim on._ I rolled my eyes at the thought. I gotta stop watching all those Si-FY movies.

"Alex,Grace,dinner!' My mom screamed. I sighed,looking at the wolf,I swear it's eyes were pleading with me not to go. Grace didn't want to leave the wolf's,cause she was scared they would leave but we had to eat.

"By Emmy!" Grace screamed at the I looked at her quizzically and she shrugged.

"I was hungry when I saw the wolf and the black spots reminded me of M&Ms" she licked her lips. "But calling it M&M was to weird so I just stuck to calling it Emmy" She grinned,one of her tooth's missing and I chuckled. At least I Ain't the only crazy one around here. I thought As we raced down stairs for some good food.

I spent all Sunday the next day talking to my girls&guys. God I missed them. The girls went on about missing my high pitched sequels of happiness when we went muddbogging,and about how evil the teachers were being. The guys just occasionally put their 2 cents in. We were all very upset when it was time to go,but I couldn't stay up any later and fell asleep,but not before I looked outside and saw that same Sandy wolf again. This is the second night in a row he's sat and watched my window. I sat next to the window starring at him for a second before affectionately deciding to name him brownie,Because his chocolate brown eyes. I swear they looked just like Seth's. Seth. God I couldn't get him out of my mind! I dreamed about him every night since this kiss I mean umm non-kiss..anyways,and my dream's always revolved around us back on the beach,kissing,but this time no wolf howl stopped us,and it went further. And just when things started to get a bit ahem steamy I'd always wake up thinking _DAMMIT._ Monday morning was no different,I woke up realizing I was in my bed,not on the beach kissing a hunky boy. I grumbled realizing my alarm clock woke up,And today was my first day of school. I walked down stairs to my mom,Smelling Pancake and Bacon my mouth mom always new what I needed. I ate as quick as I could,Needing to get ready. My mom went and bought us new clothes for school,shirts with our school mascot and crap on it**."Property of the La Push Wolves"** the tee I picked out said. Yes our mascot is the wolves,probably cause of all the wolf sightings we got around here.I threw on some jeans and you guessed it my converses,I need to get new ones before these fall off my feet.I go into my bathroom and comb my hair,deciding against using make-up. I wasn't gonna be interested in any of the guys anyways. Neither of them compared to _**MY**_ Seth...WOAH WOAH WOAH! back it up there beep beep beep. MY Seth? Where the Hell did that come from? He was just Seth...my friend. Uggg I'm gonna have to take an aspirin before school. After much begging (on my part) my mom let me drive. After dropping off grace at her school,I headed to La Push High. Walking into the school I realized I was right when I talked to Seth on Saturday,I'm gonna stick out like a sore thumb. I had to be the palest person here! Everybody was russet skinned,some Darker then others. And here comes lil ole' me. Barley with a tan from the Virginia Sunlight. I sighed walking into the office,getting my schedule,What sucked is their was a only month left of school,why my parent's couldn't have waited for Summer I don't know. I looked over my schedule:

(**Guys forgive me If I get anything wrong,I'm just a freshman so I don't know much about what Juniors can/can't/have to take,I just picked random classes on the spot**.)

Block 1- Chemistry with Mrs Davis  
>Block 2- Art with Mrs sobities (I'm not kidding,this is a real name,its one of my teachers names and trying to pronounce it is a bitch!)<br>Block 3- History with Mr Casey  
>Block 4-Free block<br>Lunch  
>Blo-<p>

I was cut off reading my list when a hot hand grabbed it from mine.I looked up to see Seth comparing our schedules,after having mine memorized,he handed mine back looking sheepish.

"We have every class together but Art & History,but you have Art with Collin & have History with Brady." He said smiling,I went back to looking over my schedule.

Block 5- Geometry with  
>Block 6-English with Mr. Simmons<br>Block 7- Spanish with senorita Lopez.

I sighed in relief,about not having to take gym. Back in Virginia Gym was mandatory all four years. It would have been fun if the gym teacher didn't make it hell. Seth suddenly grabbed my arm,I tried to ignore the spark I felt when he touched me,and started pulling my toward the cafeteria.

"Where are we going?" I asked trying to keep up with him.

"Well I can't have you going to classed with strangers can I?" cue another breath taking smile. "I'm taking you to go meet Collin&Brady Formally" He pulled me into the Cafeteria were I see to teenage boys,looking oddly similar to Seth,stuffing their face with breakfast food.

"Who's this?" Asked the slightly taller one of the boys,but his mouth was full so it came out more like "ho's mis?"

The other boy had enough sense to swallow before asking

"Seth is she your-" before his mouth was covered by Seth's hand,and he laughed nervously.

"Yes Collin she is" Both of the boys Gave Seth a knowing look before finishing off their food. Then turning to me

"I'm Collin Littlesea " the smaller one said flashing and adorable smile. _"Awh he'd Be perfect for Sky" _ I thought shaking his hand. It was extremely warm likes Seth's to. "Do they have something special in the fricken water or something?"I thought.

"And I'm Brady Fuller" Said the other boy. "Seth's younger,but better looking best friend." He said jokingly winking_."And he'd be good for Lexa,keep her in line"_ I thought as I shook his hand _"yeah right,Seth's way better looking."_ I also thought.I looked up to see his hand over his heart acting wounded and Seth looked like he won the lottery x3. Thats when I realized. _"oh shit I must have said that out loud!"_ I thought blushing and hiding behind my ringlets of brushed it away and looked me in the eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed" He murmured. Then the Bell rang. "_There is a god!_" my mind yelled. But then I realized I had Home-room then Chemistry with Seth. "Crap" I thought 'At least I don't have Art or History with him,But he'll probably steal me away during free block and try and talk about our kiss..or lack of there of anyways" I groaned and Seth looked at me silently asking what was wrong,I shook my silently slipped his hand into mine. I tried to pull it away but he just held tighter,I sighed giving up and lacing my fingers through his and he beamed,like walking down the hallway with me was like walking down the hall with some big boobed blonde bimbo movie star.I sighed,Of coarse it was no secret Seth likes me,I mean he kissed me for god sakes! _**It wasn't a kiss!**_ My mind screamed. arggg! Maybe I could sneak away from school and go find a nice mental hospital...

The First 3 blocks Passed quickly,Considering I already knew half this and Brady were really Awesome and Funny (Althought a little Cocky),And Even thought Collin was younger he was a Little Sweetheart. I knew it 3'th Block was over and before I could craft an escape plan (figuring all the others I planned would fail) Seth was at the door,holding out his hand for me to take.

"Wanna spend free block with me?I wanna talk to you" He murmured Gently unleashing the full power of his eyes. Powerless again those Doe eyes I Gave in.

"S-s-sure" I stuttered,and he smiled brightly and pulles me outside and off to the side,where's there's some kind of garden with privacy. He motions for me to sit next to him on the bench and he stares at me intently for a couple moments.

"God your beautiful" He finally announces,I look down and blush,God what is it with me blushing lately? I sighed then I realized Seth was the first guy to ever call me beautiful. I've been called Hot & Sexy but never Beautiful or Gorgeous.

"Thats the first time someone's ever said that to me" I muttered starring at his hand slowly inching towards mine.

"Really?" He asked,Shock as though everybody should've been worshiping my feet.

'Yeah" I muttered slightly embarrassed at admitting that to him.

"Well you are" He smiles at me.

"Well what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked trying to change the subject,and silently praying it wasn't about the incident of our lips touching. (Yes that is what I am calling it now).

"Well..umm..about..the uhh kiss we had Saturday." He said avoiding my eyes and blushing a little. _God he was so adorable when he blushed._ I thought._ OK focus._

"What kiss?" I asked nonchalantly and I immediately saw hurt flash into his eyes and wanted to punch myself for hurting him.

"The uhhh.." he was stumbling over his words now and I resisted the urge to giggle at his cuteness. Instead I gently lifted his chin so he was looking at me.

"I don't count anything a kiss unless its full lips on lips for a second,not just lips brushing together for half a second." Understanding flooded in his eyes but I wasn't done yet,I smirked.

"And if you want my love and kisses then your gonna have to work for them,So for right now were friends and no kisses" I said smirking at the Idea of him begging for me. He seemed to think this over for a His eyes sparked and you could practically see the light bulb go of over his head.

"So you don't count what we did on Saturday as a kiss? Right?" He asked,Slowly I nodded wondering where he was going with this.

"And as friends I can't kiss you right?" I nodded slowly smiled as if I fell into his plan.

"So it's OK if i do this?" He asked gently brushing his lips against mine for half a second before smirking in triumph. I was baffled.

"Wait-What-But you-And I-I didn't-ugg!" I through my head into my hands. He got me,I looked up to see him Grinning.

"So I can do that all I want,considering it's not technically "Kissing"" He grinned. I sighed.

"You got me" He smirked again before lightly brushing his lips against mine again,And I couldn't say nothing. He was careful though,I will admit his will power. His lips never touched mine more then half a second. After a full minute of the teasing I Decided I've had enough,Grabbing the collar of his Tee shirt and Crashing his Lips to mine.

**Mwahaha my first Cliffy. So was it Good?Bad?Crappy? I had to have Alex try and resist the imprint somehow (even if it was for a little while) and this was the only way I could think of. So guys please review,I could really use some reviews to make me happy,And let me know if you guys would like a Embr&Grace and Reviewers who are logged in and in favor of the Grace&Embry story,I might send you guys a sneak preview of the little part I wrote when I had writers Block with this story**

**oxox,WolfGirl4Lifey**


	6. Legends

**YES! I am back :D I have almost survived this horrible Cold. I Ended up skipping school Tuesday and today,And after seeing your guy's reviews I begged my mom to let me write this chapter and post (she caved around 1:30) so your lucky. oh and Thank you guys SOOO much for the reviews. Did you guys know your amazing? Well now ya know,I kept reading the reviews and smiling,And it made me think of more great idea's for this I hope you guys enjoy this chapter (and YES I know I was evil for leaving you guys hanging like that but I couldn't resist!) Anyways,While Writing the first part of this chapter I had my First Kiss by 3OH!O Ft. Ke$ha in my head (Conveniently 5 words into it the song came onto the radio :D) Anyways 1 more thing I would like to point out. I don't care what Breaking Dawn/Eclipse Say. In my Story Collin is 15 and Brady is 14 but Brady was smart enough to skip a Grade putting Collin&Brady a grade Below Seth&Alex (but I just decided that Brady is smart enough to be in Alex's History class :D Don't question my weird logic) Anyways you guys might be wondering why now but Trust me I need it This way for some twist Later in the I just look back and realized I say Anyways to much and now I'm rambling so... here we go!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned twilight it sure as hell wouldn't have ended with the vampys living in peace with the wolfs (I loves me some drama :D)  
><strong>

Chapter 6: Legends.

Alex's POV:

Now this kiss was a kiss,I couldn't deny that.I felt him smiling as his hands found their way to my waist and mine went straight for his a couple minutes I could sense he wanted to do more,but was afraid of freaking me out or having me pull away. So gently I traced his lips with my tongue and he opened up all to willingly. I resisted the urge to chuckle at his tongues battled for dominance before I gracefully gave into him. After a few moments of that we pulled back,Needing pecked my lips,once,twice,three times before pulling away grinning. And by the looks of his grin,forget owning the world. He looked like he owned the whole damn universe. His Brown eyes sparkled,and I hate the fact that mine probably did hands still on my hips he Places his face into my shoulder gently kissing the hair there.

"I thought I couldn't kiss you,ya know being my friends" He murmured after a couple seconds,Though I could feel him smiling. Maybe he was still wearing a grin from our make-out session though.

"Well its hard to follow the rules I set when you do that to me." I sighed.

"Do what?" He grinned again,yeah he was toying with me.

"This" I said gently brushing our lips together then sitting back and smirking at his dumb-struck he finally came back down to earth he smiled showing his pearly whites.

"Well then maybe I should do it more often if that's the outcome." I raised my eye brow,and he leaned in going for another kiss. I held up my hand and he ended up kissing it and I I giggled..wait! I never giggle! anyways..

"Hold it there hot lips,We got 3 minutes till the bell rings and we got lunch next." He raised his eyebrow.

"I don't wanna eat." He smirked trying to lean in again,I smirked and leaned back.

"Well I do,And I wanna see Collin&Brady I like them." I said smiling,he growled.

"Not the way I like you -Pants" I blurted out with-out thinking,then immediately slapped my hand over my mouth and blushed redder then a riped got that "I own the whole damn universe" look again.

"You like me?" He said looking like he wanted to jump up and down from excitement.

"..yes" I admitted grabbed me in a hug.

"I like you to Alex,Alot" He mumbled into my neck. "Alot more then you think" He added as an after thought,probably thinking I didn't hear him.

"I'm not ready for a relation-ship yet though Seth." I said Grabbing his face and looking him in the eyes.

"I Can accept that." Seth mumbles. "But what about a Date?" He addes

"What?" I asked shocked he would ask this soon.

"A Date Alex" he chuckles.

"Where and When?" I asked

"This Friday evening,Theirs gonna be a Bonfire,and if memory serves me correct I promised to take you to the next one." He says using the smile that makes me melt.

I considered it for a second before remembering something.

"But yesterday I told my Mom I would babysit Grace this weekend." I said frowning,his smile never faltered.

"Bring her with you." He said

"What? Really? You wouldn't mind" I asked shocked.

"As long as you don't freak out when one of the guys wants to say hi or something" He said chuckling as I blushed,It can not be normal for a person to Blush this much!

"And besides" He said Grabbing my Hand and Kissing it.

"I think Grace might like the legends." I Considered it again for a moment before remembering that guy,The pedovert.

"Well what about the dude who was looking at my sister that weird way?"

"Oh you mean Embry?" Ahh so the Pedovert has a name.

"Yes" I said quietly thinking for my sister's safety.

"Look He might try and talk to her,He was just shocked to see new people here,We never Get new people in La Push." I Immediately found his tell that he was lieing,His mouth straightened Slightly and his pupils dilated just a bit,Oh yeah I'm That good. But even knowing he was lieing I decided to let it slip just once.

"Fine But if he tries to pull a move on her,or take her somewhere private,I will Castrate him and throw it in the fire." I said completely serious,He chuckled. Probably at the thought of me making his male friend a Lady.

"OK deal,Just don't bark at him" He chuckled at the term,Although I don't know why." If he tries to say Hi or something." I agreed and then the Bell Walked to the cafeteria Hand in hand,although this time I didn't resist. If we were gonna be dating someday,Hopefully we were,I was gonna have to get used to this Holdy Touchy stuff...Wow that sounded wrong.

When we entered the cafeteria Seth stacked his plate a mile high,and I just got a sandwich apple and water.I looked at him.

"I thought you didn't wanna eat?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He chuckled.

"That was when I wanted to make-out though." He said raising his eyebrow mockenly. I rolled my eyes.

We found Collin&Brady Immediately,they were kinda hard to miss,and sat down. Seth started stuffing his face Like Brady and Collin and I just delicately ate my food.

"Gosh Eating like a bunch of Wolves" I mumbled,and Brady busted out Laughing like I had just said the most funniest thing ever. I looked at Collin&Seth confused,they tried to look confused but I could see the amusement hiding behind their eyes. Something wasn't right with these guys,and excuse me for going all detective for 1 minute but I will get to the bottom of it. I mean Extra Buffnes,Tallness,Hot skin(Literally),Eating like it was their last meal,and they found any wolf related Couldn't be normal and I was gonna ask Seth about it. I don't care if I've only known him a few days,if we were ever gonna be in a relationship I wasn't gonna be lied to.

Tuesday During Free block,I cornered him and Demanded to know what was going on. He said he didn't know what I was talking about,But again I could tell he was lieing. I Said I really like him,and I will not be lied to so cut the bullshit. He sighed and Pulled me close.

"Your much Smarter Alex." He murmured touching my cheek. "Smarter then the other girls,It took them weeks to catch on.."I was confused.

"What other girls? And Catch onto what?" I asked

"The other girls,the Guy's girlfriends,Fiance's and Wives. You'll meet them Friday." He said.

"Well what am I catching onto?" I asked softly looking into his eyes.

"Our secret" he murmured and I smiled.

"Can I know this secret?" I asked

"I was planning on telling you Friday,You wouldn't believe me right now and its much more...official anyways." he smiled.

"Bonfires are our way of welcoming new people,You are now apart of our little...Group I guess you could call it Alex." He said stroking me cheek and I sighed.

"OK I'll Let it go if you Promise To tell me Friday evening."

"I promise" He whispered and Leaned in to kiss me gently.

Friday Couldn't come soon enough.I don't know weather it was because of Me&Seth's Date,or the fact I was gonna find out his possibly life changing secret. Friday Finally pulled around and I still couldn't figure it matter what I thought through it just wouldn't work,I must not be as Smart as Seth thinks I am considering I can't figure out this secret. It's driving me insane. Grace is excited about going to the bonfire. She's been wanting to fully hear the legend's she's heard the kids whispering about around school. And I think she was excited about meeting those guys officially so she'll have something to Call and brag to her friends about. Oh speaking of friends,I still haven't told mine about Seth in case it didn't work out. The thought hurt me but its true. The would meet him one day if we lasted long enough. Oh yeah well about the bonfire now...

"C'mon Alex! I wanna get to the bonfire. I wanna see if their's any people my age there." She said,her eye's sparkling from excitement.

"I'm coming G,Don't get your panties in a knot." She rolled her eyes at my old timey use of words,but being the oldest one in my family and mostly growing up around adults,You tend to catch onto certain things.

"Well lets go!" She said grabbing onto my old looked adorable in her little soft pink sweater and old blue jeans. We were both wearing flip flops,considering we could just probably take them off down there in the sand.

When we finally got to the Beach Seth was the first to spot us.

"Hey Alex" he said pulling me into a hug and giving me a peck on the cheek. He looked down and pretended to be surprised at Grace.

"And who's this gorgeous little lady?" he said bending down to be her height. Grace giggled.

"I'm Gracelyn,But you can Call me Grace. Please to meet your acquaintance." She said pretending to curtsy. He chuckled and straighten up,grabbing my hand,which my sister eyed but didn't question.

"C'mon lets go get you guys food before everybody else inhales it." He said shaking his head at his friends.I walked toward the beach more until we were at a group of men.I glared at the pedovert but smiled at the other men,Out of them I recognized Collin Brady and Sam the one I met the first day I was here. I only didn't recognize 3,and didn't know the names of 4 (or couldn't remember anyways)

"Guys this Is Alex and Grace" he announced sounding Proud as all the guys gave him a knowing must be part of the Secret I thought.

"Alex,Grace this is Sam,Paul,Jared,Embry,Jacob,Quil,Collin and Brady" He said pointing out the names so grace knew them to.I looked over to the fire And I noticed a group of gorgeous women,One covered in scars (though still looked beautiful)who looked as pregnant as my mother. They looked excited to see me and Grace and ushered us to come over. Seth walked us over,Still holding my hand.

"Alex,Grace. This is Emily,Kim,Rachel,Lila and this little bundle of joy" He said picking up a girl who looked to be about 3 "Is Claire" She giggled as she swung him yelling "Sethy!" I shook my head smiling and turned back to the women

"Hello" I said smiling at the women "I'm Alex,and this is Grace" I said gesturing at my little sister who was looking around in wonder. 1 of the women, Either Lila or Rachel was about to open their mouth when I felt a tap on the shoulder.I turned around and narrowed my eyes. It was the pedovert,Embry I think his name was.

"Umm hello" he said rubbing the back of his neck looking nervous. He should be.

"Hi." I said narrowing my eyes now to slits. We had the whole attention of the bonfire but I didn't opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"Look I've Decided **NOT** to kill you,so your very lucky. But if you EVER" I was in his face by this point."And I mean _**EVER**_ look at my sister like that again." I turned my voice sickly sweet. "Well sweetie,your balls will end up with the same fate as the wood" I said giving a pointed look at the fire and he visibly paled. I smiled again and turned back to the women. I got into a good conversation with them,and Found Out Emily took Lamaze with my mother. I looked down to see Grace looking at where Seth and the guys were laughing at Embry,who still looked ready to puke.I looked down at Grace.

"Hun if you wanna go talk to other people,go. Have fun" She smiled and practically sprinted toward the boys.

"She's a very Sweet girl,Alex." Said I think it was Lila? She was very pretty. "She must have got it from you" She said a smile playing at her lips.

"Thanks" I said smiling back,And then looked at them. "You know it's weird,I'm so comfortable with you guys. The only other people I've been this comfortable with is My best friend's and Grace" I said looking back at my Sister who had the boys laughing again.

"Thanks Alex,You know were not all related,Well except me and Jacob" She said smiling looking at her younger brother. "And Seth And Leah" She said giving a pointed look at a beautiful women on the other side of the fire looking at it bitterly,I would have to talk to her later. "But we all feel like Family here,and that's how we even refer to our self's. We even refer to Sam And Emily as Mama And Papa Bear cause they act like parents" She said giggling at the play glare Emily offered up to her. I chuckled softly and looked back to the boys and caught the eyes of Seth,who gave me a breath taking Smile. A soft voice broke me out of my trance.

"He really likes you,you know" Said Kim,Which shocked me because she's barley said anything tonight defiantly being the shyest. "Your all he talks about anymore" She said Smiling softly. I blushed.

"Good things I hope" I said trying to hide the smile at the fact he was talking about me.

"Oh they are good things" Said a deep voice behind me as his arms found their way around my waist and his chin into my shoulder. I resisted the urge to giggle. All the Women smiled and went to find their significant other,Once everybody was seated (Grace with Embry which I detested but I didn't say a word) the atmosphere suddenly changed. Everybody was quiet with serious looking faces. Me and Grace looked at each other confused then Looked at Seth and Embry.

"Their telling the legends" Seth whispered pulling me into his lap. I Looked at Embry,Daring him to do the same thing to Grace,and he just sat there playing with his fingers and I smiled and turned to look at a man in a wheelchair (who looked to be Jacob and Rachel's Father),starring at the fire before his voice suddenly started up. And I was immediately captured,hanging onto his every word,not even looking away long enough to see what Grace thought. I was thrilled with the thought of there possibly being spirt warriors,or even shape shifters.I was enthralled with the story of chief Taha Aki,and the traitor Utlapa. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and I got Cold Chills when I heard the Legend of the Cold Ones. Then came the story of the third wife's sacrifice,and I gasped,and felt a tear slide down my cheek at her bravery. Seth Wiped my tear and I looked over to see Grace being comforted by Embry,and for some weird reason I smiled at him comforting my little sister. And then Suddenly the legends were over,And Seth stood up holding out his hand.

"Take a walk with me?" He said,and by the look in his eyes I knew it was time to find out the secret. I took his hand and we gently walked into the forest,I felt the eyes of everybody on my back. We stopped at a little opening and Seth sat down on a rock. He ran his hand through his hair a couple times. Then looked at me shaking a little.

"Alex what would you say if I told you all those legends we just heard were true?" He asked

"I'd think your nuts for a second then be like "COOL!" But their not true Seth so why does it matter?" I questioned.

"It matters cause its true Alex" He looked me straight in the eyes. "I'm a Wolf"

**MWAHAHAHAAH another cliffy(: Yes I am eviler then Evil but I am righting the next chapter as you read this so It should be up by Tomorrow Or Friday (Depends how better I get) But Review and let me know what you think of the chapter (:**

**OXOX,WolfGirl4Lifey**


	7. Bonus chapter: Your name's now Emmy

**OK guys you are such awesome readers that I'm giving you a bonus chapter,that and I got writers block for the next chapter :/ I got half way then KERPLUNK! I got stuck. Anyways I know a lot of you guys are Embry&Grace fans so this is A chapter in her point of view and kind of an insight of her finally accepting him as a part of her life (Kinda) And I know she's just 10 but she's pretty grown up for her and pictures of my OC characters are posted on my profile so go check them here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the hot wolf boys or any other twilight characters :( But I do own Alex Grace and their Crazy weird friends and Family :D  
><strong>

Bonus Chapter: Your name is Emmy now.

Grace's POV:

"Let's Go Alex! I wanna get there and see if their's any kids my age there" I said practically jumping up and down from excitement.

"I'm commin G,Hold your horses" She said and I rolled my eyes. I swear she talks like grams sometimes.

"Well lets go!" I said latching my hand onto her old hoodie and pulling her as far as my little 10 year old strength would let me,which is actually pretty far considering I got her out of the door. When we got to the beach I was litterly bouncing in excitement,but for once Alex didn't notice as her eyes were trained on a really ummm Big boy,or man or what ever. He immediately grabbed Alex into a hug and pecked her cheeks,And I raised my eyes even though she didn't see. The boy (who I remember as one of the boys from the beach our first day here) turned at looked at me in surprise (even though I could tell me was faking for my amusement). Then bent down REALLY far to fit my little girl height.

"And who's this gorgeous little lady?" He asked flashing a smile and I giggled.

"I'm Gracelyn,But you can Call me Grace. Please to meet your acquaintance." I said doing an imaginary curtsy. He chuckled,straightened up,then grabbed my sister's hand. I eyed it but decided against saying anything. "_So this must be Seth the boy she's always talking about in her sleep"_ I thought giggling remembering how a couple days during the week she would fall asleep while we were starring at our wolves. Well she was starring at the Sandy ones and I was starring at My Emmy Wolf. He (at least I hope it's a he from the way it acts) is adorable. I just wanna jump out my window and go pet him and see if he'd lick me on the cheek. I loved my Emmy.

"Guys this is Alex and Grace" Said the boy holding my sister's hand (who I'm pretty sure was Seth). I looked up to see 8 big scary looking guys,I leaned into my sister just a bit but she didn't notice.

"Alex,Grace this is Sam,Paul,Jared,Embry,Jacob,Quil,Collin and Brady" He said pointing to them as they said their names but I stopped listening half way through when I caught the stare of the Boy named Embry. He was the boy starring at me on the first day of the beach. His stare frightened me but yet made me feel protected at the same time,like he would shoot his mother to protect me which is kind of bad...Suddenly we were being walked over to a group of pretty women (even the pregnant lady with scars was very pretty). I didn't think nothing of walking over except I felt a small feeling to go back to the boys,but I ignored it and blamed it on reading one of my sister's love books I snook away (Yes even at 10 I love to read,just not like the 3,000 page books).

"Alex,Grace. This is Emily,Kim,Rachel,Lila" He said pointing out the women as we went. They all looked happy to see me and Alex. He finally stopped announcing names before picking up a little girl "And this little bundle of joy is Claire" I smiled as he swung her around and she giggled yelling "Sethy!" _I knew that was his name!_ I thought. One of the women was about to open her mouth before she focused her attention at Alex,I looked over to see her talking to that boy,Embry,I thought having a hard time remembering how to pronounce his name.I know it might not be that hard to pronounce but really I was a little tired and couldn't think TOO well.

"Hi" my sister said narrowing her eyes to slit,Emmy (I decided to call him that having a hard time pronouncing his name,plus for some reason he reminded me of my wolf Emmy) was about to open his mouth before Alex started

"Look I've Decided NOT to kill you,so your very lucky. But if you _EVER_ And I mean _**EVER**_ look at my sister like that again." Her voice turned into a tone I didn't like "Well sweetie,your balls will end up with the same fate as the wood" She said looking at the wood. I Emmy have Some fun Balls I could play with? I loved playing Soft ball,I've always been a sporty girl. Emmy turned a shade lighter then ran back to his friends who were laughing. _Well that's not very Nice_ I thought. Alex started talking to the Women but all I could focus on was the boys being mean to Emmy. I frowned,and Alex must have noticed.

"Hun if you wanna go talk to other people,go. Have fun" She said,some of our Virginia twang leaking in there. I smiled and started almost running toward the boys. They didn't stop laughing till they all looked down and noticed me. I Smiled hugely.

"Hi I'm gracelyn but you can call me Grace" I said grinning big,probably showing my missing tooth,which I got a dollar from the tooth fairy for. The biggest one of the men stepped forward and bent down,much like Seth had done earlier and held out his hand which I shook (For some reason his hand was BURNING UP!)

"Hi Grace,I'm Sam" He said smiling gently then turned to the other boys. "And these are my Friends Paul,Jared,Embry,Jacob,Quil,Seth,Brady,and Collin." He said looking at them and this time I remembered their named Then I looked at Emmy then back at Sam.

"His name's not Embry" I said pointing to Embry,Still having a hard time pronouncing his name. They all looked confused as I walked over to him and pulled his pants leg silently telling him I want him to come down here. He bent down to my height and looked me in the eye. "Embry's to hard to pronounce,Your name is now Emmy" I said as seriously as I could. His friends burst out laughing but he just looked at me adoringly.

"OK you can call me Emmy" he said Smiling then turned to his friends and said something quietly though I caught the words "You me I rip head fire" It was so confusing. The boy's started talking again but Emmy kept looking at me.

"So if you get to call me a nick name can I call you one?" He asked and I thought it over

"Sure I guess,well depending on what it is" I said smiling. He thought it over.

"Whats your full name Gracie?" He asked,Psh he already came up with a nickname but I like it.

"Gracelyn Jade Carson" I said,he smiled at that and started thinking it over.

"hmmm what about JC or Jace?" He said.

"I like those" I said "Their unique" I smiled and he smiled bigger at my smile.

"Or we could stick to Gracie or princess Grace" I said giggling,his face lit up when I giggled.

"Well we could use all of them,just depending on which pops into my head first" he said smiling gently. I smiled back.

"I like you Emmy,your my new best friend." I said declaring weather he liked it or not,but he didn't look upset,he actually looked pretty happy,so that satisfied me.I looked over and saw Seth running over to my sister and looked at Emmy who noticed looked deep in thought for a second then turned to me

"Oh thee princess Grace" He said using an old accent that make me giggle AGAIN (incase you can't tell I'm a giggler) "They are about to tell ye ole' legends. Would thee do me the pleasure and sit with this little boy" He said gesturing to him self. I pretend to think it over.

"Very well pesent" I said waving my hand. "As long as you carry your princess" He didn't even pause before he picked me up and threw me onto his back while I squealed. He piggy backed me over to the fire and sat us down on a long me right beside him. Suddenly everybody got quite,So I looked to Alex for answers,but she was just as confused as me,so I turned to Emmy and he pointed to a old man in a wheel chair starring at the fire and whispered "Their telling the legends" my eyes got real big so I pretended to zip up my lips and throw away the key then turned my attention to the old man (I heard Sammy&Jakey[yes I gave them nicknames to] say something about his name being Billy). He started talking in a real deep voice,that made me want to listen more then when my mother was telling me a bedtime story. I got excited hearing about the spirt warriors and Taha Aki, And then hearing about Utlapa I wanted to go flick his nose or something. He was a real _Meanie_ and _Jerk_!I felt my eyes grow wide hearing about the shape shifters. That would be so cool if they were real! Then came the legend of the cold ones,and I felt the hairs on my neck stand up. I went rigid and a little whimper escaped at the thought that there could ACTUALLY be a cold one that could hurt me. Hearing my whimper Emmy immediately took me into his lap rocking me telling me it's OK that he would never let anything hurt me. I relaxed and started paying attention to the legends again. The final legend came and I felt my eyes grow wet as I heard about the third wife. That cold one woman was a real witch for killing the village and making the wife sacrifice herself! I sobbed into Emmy's chest as he rubbed my back telling me it's OK. I heard him whisper to Sammy questioning if it was the right thing for having Seth insist that Alex bring me I'm glad she did. I felt strangely felt like apart of the family now knowing these things,and If I didn't come I wouldn't have met Emmy. _**My**_ Emmy. Those were my last thoughts as my eye lids dropped and I fell asleep into My Emmy's chest.

Embry's POV:

I looked down at the sleeping angel in my arms. How had god blessed me with such a wonderful creature? The day I imprinted on her I was overjoyed. I don't love her like Sam loved Emily or Jared loves Kim. No yuck she's to young for that. But I do love her enough that I would die if it would make her happy. Then her sister. Alex. She didn't want to let me See my Angel. My life. And I was scarred to death I may never get to know her. So I watched her at night. Her breathing was enough to keep me going. Then came the day she noticed me. I was scarred to death.

*flash back*

I felt my paws against the ground as I trotted to her house. I was the only one on patrol right now seeing as All the guys were with their imprints,Well except Seth who was trying to think of ways to woo his,Leah who was sulking still,and Collin&Brady. Their probably out trying to woo some "hot" chicks. Nobody could compare to my imprint though. Oh no she's not "hot" I can't even think of the little 10 year old like that. But she is a beautiful little girl. I silently made it to the edge of the Forrest and went into their yard. I was taking a big chance seeing her during the day but I was so anxious away from her I had to just see she was OK. I look up to see her sitting at her window doing homework. Counting on her fingers for a simple math problem. I smiled (well the best I could in my wolfy form) and tried to step closer to get a better look. Big mistake. She looked up for 1 split second,her eyes met mine and she gasped. Her slightly grayish eyes filling with fear for 1 spit second before it disappears and she looked closer. She opened her window and looking at me smiling and waving.

"Hi big doggy!" she yelled and I barked happily despite the thoughts going through my head. Why is she not scared? Does she not see I'm as big as a horse? She looked at me in awe and started mumbling things under her breath. I realized they were names as she kept going through them.

"Oreo? no. Star!...but I think it's a boy." Suddenly here stomach growled and she looked at the spots on my back.

"M&M" she mumbled then giggled,oh what a wonderful sound

"I think I'm gonna call you Emmy" she whispered. starring at me in wonder.

*End of Flashback*

I will never know why she wasn't scared but I can't bring my self to care right now. I petted her hair starring at the fire. I can't explain how much joy filled me when she declared me her best friend,I wanted to jump up and down like a blonde bimbo who found out she just won a new set of tata's. Yeah I know weird way to put it but oh well. I let my mind wonder more. I wonder why she named my human me after my wolf form I don't know. She couldn't possibly know it was me yet could she? She is pretty smart for her age but even her sister hasn't been able to figure it out by herself. Maybe it's just a coincidence. God I hope so. I petted her hair again and bent down to give a gentle kiss on Grace's head. _**My**_ Grace.

**I hope you enjoyed this kind of flufflyness chapter with Embry and Grace! I know you guys have been dyeing to know more about them but the next chapter we will be back to Seth&Alex. But remember,if I get enough request for it I WILL make a story on Embry&Grace when I finish. And now I MUST GO EAT!**

**OxOx,WolfGirl4Lifey.**


	8. Ahh the joy's of being an imprintee

**YESSS I am back :D and guys I have one simple request,REVIEW please I can't keep writing chapters if I feel like nobody's reading,and I know you guys are. Oh and a shout out t TeamSeth for keeping her promise and reviewing EVER chapter I've put up :D I will give you a chocolate covered Seth when I can figure out how to legally kidnap him...ahem..anyways guys please review. I would love at least TWO reviews before I put up my next chapter. Two thats all I ask,and you will have a VERY happy author :D and I don't care what the reviews are,saying "good story" or suggesting something happening in the story I would be EXTATIC :D so PLEASSEEE here I'll even make it a contest,my 16'th reviewer I will find away to fit your name or username which ever your more comfortable with into my story(: anyways HERE WE GOOO**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hunky werewolf's, Non hunky vampires or any other recognizable twilight characters :(**

Chapter 7: The joy's of being an Imprintee

Warning: Their are quiet a few cuss words in her (even more then the last few chapters) So if that offends you please do not read.

_**Last time on VWAI? OM!:**_

_**"Take a walk with me?" He said,and by the look in his eyes I knew it was time to find out the secret. I took his hand and we gently walked into the forest,I felt the eyes of everybody on my back. We stopped at a little opening and Seth sat down on a rock. He ran his hand through his hair a couple times. Then looked at me shaking a little.**_

_**"Alex what would you say if I told you all those legends we just heard were true?" He asked**_

_**"I'd think your nuts for a second then be like "COOL!" But their not true Seth so why does it matter?**_

_**"It matters cause its true Alex" He looked me straight in the eyes. "I'm a Wolf"**_

Alex's POV:

I looked into his eyes for any sign of a lie. There wasn't. I thought over everything that's happened that last few day,then I did the thing he probably didn't expect me to do. I bursted out laughing. He starred at me as I clutched my stomach on the forest floor,his eyes looking at me adoringly and filled with curiously mixed with amusement. I was laughing because I was relieved,Yeah I know weird but now he didn't have to hide this from me no more,and I wasn't scared cause of he wanted to kill and eat me already he would have.I was laughing cause I was happy,Happy I knew now and he trusted me enough to tell me this. But most importantly,I was laughing cause I finally got what's been so damn funny the last couple days! When I finally quite laughing,I stood up,dusted myself off,then grab Seth's face and kissed him square in the mouth. He didn't object but did look at me in confusion. I just grinned.

"I kissed a werewolf" I announced proudly and he laughed so loud the trees shook then pulled me into his lap grinning.

"None of the other werewolf's got this reaction,but I'm glad you didn't act like Lila though,she didn't talk to Jake for 4 days" I rose my eyebrows,but didn't question it. So I started sprouting off questions and Seth answered all of them,I was both intrigued and disturbed that they could hear each others thoughts,and I thought it was unfair that they had to give in to Sam's every alpha a question hit me.

"Why me?" I asked gently,He looked at me,that emotion still in his eyes,Why the hell couldn't I tell what it was?

"Alex do you remember the story of the third wife?" I nodded "Well that is called imprinting,it helps us wolf's find our soul mates,Sam Imprinted on Emily,Jared on Kim,Paul on Rachel,Jake on Lila," He finished this off with a whisper "And me on you"

My heart stopped. He imprinted on me? The gods have decided that we were soul mates? Perfect for each other? Puzzle pieces that fit together? I looked at him smiling with tears in my eyes and he gently wiped them away,smiling at me. Then he chuckled.

"Funny thing is Imprinting is supposed to be rare" he whispered tracing my lips. "But everybody's imprinted but Collin,Brady,And Leah" I smiled,hoping one day god would send them their other half. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. He said EVERYBODY but Collin Brady and didn't mention Embry. I choked out my question fearing I already knew the answer.

"..on?" I said emphasizing every word. He was silent till..

"...Grace" Fire whipped through me.I stood up and walked over to the nearest tree and punchrf it.

"WHAT?" I rawred loudly and for once Seth looked scared,not for his life no for his pack brother's. Suddenly all the other wolf's popped out of the trees in human form and they looked at Seth.

"Did you Tell her?" Sam questioned,looking at me. I didn't care though,all I could see was Embry,and red. I stalked over him and pointed my finger in his face.

"YOU SICK PERVERT IMPRINTED ON MY_ TEN FUCKING YEAR OLD_ SISTER!" I screamed so loud a couple birds flew off. Then I held my Fist back hit him square in the face and screamed as pain shot thought my hand. Seth came up behind me murmuring "let me see it" holding my hand. I didn't care if my hand hurt like a little bitch cause Embry was there smirking like a little son of a bitch.I struggled trying to get out of Seth's arms.

"YOU SICK _BASTARD_! SHE'S TEN! SHES TEN YOU LITTLE SICK FUCK!" I screamed tears prickling my eyes as my voice dropped to a whisper.

"She's ten,she don't need this yet." Then I broke down crying and Seth held me as everybody else just starred. Then Quil spoke up.

"He don't think of her like that." I was shocked.

"What?" I said dumbly.

"He don't think of her like that." He repeated.

"How do you know?" I shot back fericly.

"Remember,we can hear each other's minds? And trust me we'd beat him if he thought of Grace like that." He shot back. then he continued.

"Plus I imprinted to." he said

"What does that have to do with anything?" I spat,but curiously wondering who he imprinted on.

"I imprinted on Claire." He said,and to say I was shocked was a understatement.

"But let me finish,I don't think of her as a wife or girlfriend. She's just a little girl for god's sake. But know I just think of her like the little sister I never had,Embry already skipped that stage,since Grace is older. So he just thinks of Grace as a best friend." I sat there and listened to him explain this and calmed down a whole lot knowing Embry didn't want to molest her. I let out a sigh of relief when he finished. I looked at Embry.

"Look I'll tell you the truth,I don't like the fact you got some mythological claim on my sister,I don't like it one bit. But I know it would hurt her a lot if I killed you or banned her sooo..." I said grinning with the plan I came up with. I got up and walked over to Sam,Still ignoring the pain in my hand.

"You can Give them any command right and they have to follow it?" I said smirking.

"Yes.." Sam said confused.

"Then you could command Embry Not to have any kind of Sex with my sister until she's 18 or they are legally married and that he can't tell her about the wolfves until she is 15 RIght?" I said smiling at the gasp from behind me.

"Absolutely not!" Sam boomed but the smirk stayed.

"Oh then I guess in a couple weeks when School is over I could just go back to my hometown for the Summer and you guys could listen to Seth's love stick thoughts." I said smiling evilly at the sound of Seth's whimper at the thought,but not that I would ever admit that It would hurt me just as much.

"Please Sam" Seth whimpered and Sam sighed,knowing how Awful that would looked at Embry.

"I'm sorry Embry" He frowned and smirked,Alex Carson ALWAYS gets what she wants,especially when it comes to protecting her family. "You will not Have Any kind of Sex with Grace until she is a Legal Adult or you are Legally married to her or _tell_ her what you are until she is 15." He said using a voice full of power,and Embry collapsed under the command. Yes I was evil but I was just looking out for my little sister. Oh the Joy's of being an Imprintee.

(Cue French narrator voice)*A week and a half later*

Turned out I sprained my hand punching Embry,but it could've been worse. Finals were last week and OVER so thank god the teachers were going easy on us now. There was 1 and a half week left of school and Summer vacation was calling to me,and I was excited especially since I would be spending the whole summer with Seth,I just wish my Friends could be here to,especially for my birthday. Speaking of my birthday (which is after the day school ends,talk about Lucky :D) I am so excited about what Seth was giving me,a Wolf ride. I grinned at the thought. He already admitted that he was the Sandy wolf always outside my window,and Embry was the Gray with black spots one. He laughed when he found out I named him Brownie,saying it was a cute PET name,which made me laugh harder then him. The bell rang pulling me out of my thoughts,I gave Seth a peck on the lips (while ALL the girls gave me glares) and told him I'd meet him Collin&Brady by his locker,considering it was now a tradition that we all went to Emily's after school,after I got Grace of coarse. I walked away from my locker and two Seth's locker and stopped in my tracks, Seth Collin and Brady were pinned against the lockers by the Isa crew. They all looked like Indian Barbies with Their platinum (dyed) Blonde hair (sky's was much prettier),Tight skirts,and Ice blue eyes (which were really contacts) the only thing that sat them from the real Barbie was their dark skin. I saw Red because the head Bitch,Alica,had _**MY**_ Seth Pinned against the lockers. Her followers (Marrissa and Trisha) had Collin and Brady. (Collin was looking shy and flattered while Brady was looking ready to snatch Marissa up and take her away). I stalked over. God this bitch was gonna make me sprain my hand again. I pulled her by her blonde dyed locks and punched her in her nose.

"What the hell Carson?" She screeched holding her nose.

"Awh sorry Cooke,Did I ruin your nose job? Poor baby" I said giving a pretend pout,hearing Seth chuckle.

"Bitch" She spat but didn't even near come near me knowing I could beat her ass. Alica Cooke has hated me the moment she found out me and Seth were official,considering she's been after him since 9'th grade but he's been holding out for his soul mate. *cough* me *cough*

"I know you wasn't trying to get all upon My boyfriend Cooke" I spat back. She smirked.

"Actually Seth here was just asking me on a date,Right Sethy?" She said batting her fake eyelashes,I rolled my eyes and giggled when Seth backed over to me in disgust.

"No Alica,I was just telling Collin and Brady about the date _me and Alex_ were planning when you came over and tried to rape me against the lockers,Right guys?" He said looking at them.

"Right" Collin said,Backing away from Trisha slightly. Gosh that boy was just to damn shy sometimes. But I guess it's better then Brady,who was still looking Marissa up and down with Lust.I rolled my eyes and smiled as Alica huffed in defeat. She flipped her hair.

"Fine well when you want a real woman-" She was cut off by Seth

"I'll be sure to call anybody but you" He smirked as she glared then look to me.

"One day he'll realize I'm more of a real woman then you Carson." She said glaring

"Oh hunny I didn't realize that silicone,hair dye,eyelash extensions,caking your face with make up and colored contacts were considered "real" now. Please _forgive_ me _sugar_" I said smiling,showing my Pearly whites. She screeched and stalked off,dragging the other Isa's with her two,as me Seth Collin and Brady were Laughing our asses off.

(Cue French narrator voice but this time with elevator music behind him :D)*Another week and a half later+ a day *

Happy birthday to me! I thought As I woke up on this Bright Thursday morning,then fell back into my pillow. And No school,sweet freedom I thought smiling,then frowning a (and I mean everybody including all the wolf's,imprinee's and my family) has been acting weird all week and it was kind of freaking me out. I hope nothing bad happened or anything. My short lived morning freak out session was cut short when I heard the sizzling sound of Bacon down stairs,sliding down the rail dieing to get a good taste of food. My eye's widened when I looked at the Kitchen.

"Oh my god Seth what are you doing here!" I screeched throwing myself into his laughing arms to give him a kiss.

"Well AC" He said tapping my nose. I loved my nicknames he used for me. "I figured I'd come and cook up breakfast on my beautiful Green eye'd girlfriend's birthday." He said smiling while I giggled. He keeps saying how much he loves my eyes and has taken to calling me "green eyes".

"Well that's very nice of you babe but where's my mom and sister?" I asked curiously looking around. He didn't even look up from the frying pan.

"Oh your mom went shopping for stuff for the par- I mean just stuff and Embry came and got Grace this morning saying he needed a "girl's touch" on something or crap" He rolled his eyes but I raised my eyebrow at his mistake but ignored it living in my birthday bliss and alone time with my boyfriend. After the delicious Breakfast we sat down on the couch watching movie (though you I couldn't tell you so much as the movie title as I was caught up in the amazingness that is Seth Clearwater). Just about then the movie ended Seth's phone rang and I cursed that whoever just interrupted our hot and heavy make-out session would get hit by a bus.

"Hello?" He asked. "It's Done? Really? Thanks man We'll be over in a little bit." He said hanging up then looking at me.

"Go get dressed in That wolf shirt and those Blue jean's I like,I'm taking you out." He grinned

"Out where?" I asked curiously

"To a place" he said still grinning "Now go get dressed" he said ushering me up the stairs and I sighed looking through my closet for the clothes he was talking about,then jumping into the shower. Afterwords I felt so Fresh smiling as I dried my hair and even thew on a bit of make-up. After throwing on the clothes (and even a bit of make-up *le gasp* ) I walked down stairs and Seth just stood there (looking drool worthy I might add) starring at me like I was a goddess. He suddenly rushed to me,picked me up,and kissed me with more passion then possible before pulling away and whispering "You are a vision."

We pulled into Emily's drive way,Seth saying we had to stop by here before we went where ever we were lights were off,I wonder where Emily and Sam were? I opened the door screaming cause the lights suddenly flicked on and I heard "SURPRISE!" I blushed at the fact I screamed before I was enveloped into "Happy Birthday" hugs.

"Where are the guys?" I asked looking around,only noticeing Leah sitting in a chair in the corner smiling kindly at me (besides Seth I was the only one she treated nice)

"Oh their setting up some kind of Disco Party in the back yard" Emily said Rolling her eyes. Suddenly I heard a high pitched voice.

"What no hi for us?" the voice questioned and I turned around.

".God. what are you doing here?" I screeched.

**AND CLIFFYYYYYY :D who do you guys think it is? People who guess right will be mentioned in the A/N in the next chapter. So please REVIEW my lovies. Oh and sorry if this chapter seems kinda fast but I had to get to this point in the story as it's kind of important. sooo PLEASEEE review :D I'll give you a werewolf shaped lolli :DDDD**

**oxox,WolfGirl4Lifey**


	9. Rare my ass

**Mwahaha I already have this chapter wrote! and I think it is a masterpiece (but you guys can judge that) And I would like to point out I made a boo-boo in one of my chapters,Collin is 15 and Brady is 14 whoopsey! (trust me it's important) Oh and I would life to give a special Thank you to Owly ( for taking the time to read and review each chapter (mwahhh kisses for you) and for being my 16'th reviewer who I already figured out how to put into my story so MWA HA (I also love all my other reviews 2 mwahh kisses for you guys 2!) well let us continue on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: As my best friend said seeing a cute pair of jeans at a yard sale. OHHH I WANT THAT! *See's huge price tag*(I'm serious it was a rip-off)...but it's not mine :(**

Chapter 8: Rare my ass!

"Surprise!" yelled Nikki Sky Alexa Bryson and Mattie yelled,Laughing as I threw myself to them for a hug.

"Why didn't you guys tell me you were coming?" I questioned.

"Why didn't _you_ tell me you got a hunky boyfriend?" Alexa shot back,and I blushed as Seth's arm snaked protectively around me.

"Hi I'm Seth" he said flashing his teeth. I could see Bryson and Mattie sizing him up,and Alexa looked him up and down and said "NICE ONE CARSON!" which made me blush. Sky&Nikki were just smiling at how I was leaning into him. I was eying Nikki and Bryson's connected hands but decided I'd corner her for questions later

"Seth these are my crack head friend's I've been telling you about." I said hiding my face into his chest.

"Awhhh Sky she's been talking about us." Lexa cooed.

"It better have been good" Sky Smiled and I groaned and they smiled.

"Nice to know La Push hasn't changed you any _Alexandra_" Mattie said rolling my name off his tongue,which Seth slightly growled at.

"Ugg you guys know I hate being called that!" I wined. "How long are you guys here for anyways?" I said looking at them. Sky and Lexa looked at each other before screaming "ALL SUMMER!" My ears rung for a second before I squealed,no wonder my mom was fixing up the 2 extra guest bedrooms. I should've known. I looked at Seth.

"Where's Collin Brady My mom and Grace?" I asked he smiled.

"Collin Brady and your mom are outside finishing up the dance floor,Grace is with Embry buying more food." I rolled my eyes,off coarse they were. I saw Mattie eying Leah in the corner before looking at Seth.

"Who's the beauty in the corner?" He asked,She growled,of coarse,before looking up and gasping as she looked into his eyes. I knew that look.

"Oh for the love that's all _**HOLY**_!" I screamed ignoring everybody's confused look.

"Seth" I pointed to Leah,he looked between her and Mattie before slapping his hand over his four head and heading out to the back yard screaming "Sam we got _another_ one!" The girls and Bryson just starred at me as I stalked over to Leah.

"LEAH ANN CLEARWATER!" I yelled. She looked at me and Mattie then me again before growing wide eyed.

"Holy shit I can do that? she yelled trying not to look back at Mattie as he still starred at her.

"Apparently you can" chimed Sam as him Seth Jared Paul and Jake came inside,respectively going to their imprints and giving them a kiss on the cheek.

I could tell all my friends were confused but of coarse Alexa had to be the one to voice their thoughts.

"OK what the hell is going on?" She said looking at all of us. Me and Leah looked at each other.

"It's complicated" We said together,Lexa rolled her eyes.

"Of coarse it is." She said going back to texting,I'm guessing Jason. I wanted to Growl at that. I looked at Sam.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked quietly looking around. "Alone?"

"Of coarse" He said pulling me into a corner.

"OK Sam look I know it's against Tribal Rules,But I have to Tell the-"

"Absolutely not Alex!" He boomed louder then he should and everybody starred at us,Well except for Leah and Mattie who were starring at each other as he shyly made his way over to her.

"OK Sam Look,I'm a bad Liar got it? And these are my Best friends who can see right through me and I can't keep this from them the whole summer! Much less with them living in my house." I fought back. He grumbled and took his hand through his inky locks.

"Look I'll talk To the Elders and see what I can do OK? It would be sooo much easier if most of them got Imprinted on.." I groaned and then Kim interrupted.

"umm Sam...wish granted.." She whispered pointing to Collin who was looking at Lexa like she was the fricken Sun.

"Are you Fuckin _kidding_ me?" I screamed Slapping my head on the table groaning.

"Any body else left?" I screamed to know one inpaticular as all my friends looked at me like I lost it.

"I may have been wrong when I said this place didn't change her" Mattie whispered to Bryson Next to him who nodded.I looked at Sam.

"OK where the Hell is Brady?" I asked annoyed to Death by this point.

"Right here" Brady chimed walking in and seeing Leah and Collin's love struck faces.

"Woah what did I miss?" he asked grinning,carefully looking around before his eye's landed on Sky,and his mouth dropped open,before breaking into a shit eating grin.

"OK fan-fucking-tastic!" I yelled ready to pull out my hair. Then Something happened I didn't expect. Brady Ran over,straight passed Collin who was shyly inching toward Lexa,over to Sky,thew her over his shoulder pumping his fist shouting

"Hell yeah Mo-fo's! I got a hot one!"

I was shocked to say the least,and So was Sky till she finally realized what happened and started pounding on Brady's back screaming "Let me down you big oaf! I'm not a fricken potato sack I don't even know your damn name!" Brady's smile didn't faulter when he sat her down and she smacked him straight across the face.

"Ooo I like em Feisty" he grinned,and that just pissed her off more.

"Brady shut the hell up!" Sam boomed.

"Rare my_ ass_." I said going to the car. I needed an aspirin from my purse. I Sat down in the car and started rubbing my temples. So let me get this Straight.

Leah imprinted on Mattie- who always liked to be the "dominate" one in the relationship. ooo fun!

Collin,Sweet little Collin,Imprinted on Headstrong Alexa who was in a relationship that she would refuse to break with my douche bag cousin. Ooo more fun!

And then we have the obnoxiously Loud cocky only 14 year old Brady, Who imprinted on the Shy Quite (only loud when Pissed or excited) Sky who wouldn't date somebody a 6 months younger then her,let alone 2 years. I groaned. Fan-fucking tastic!

"Ac?" Seth asked opening the car door looking at me.

"How bad is it?" I said,my face covered by my hands. He took them off.

"First of all don't cover your face,I can't stand not looking at your beauty" he smiled and I blushed as he gently cupped my face.

"and Second it's pretty bad." I groaned putting my face in his neck as he soothingly rubbed my back.

"Their's gonna be so much damn imprint drama we won't get time for us" I frowned looking at him.

"Don't worry,were gonna get some time together baby" I smiled "Remember? I'm still giving you a wolf ride together,and then we have our date this weekend." He grinned brightly.

"Where are you taking me anyways?" He just grinned bigger. "It's a surprise" He whispered,kissing me gently. He always knew what I needed to make my worries melt away.

We walked back into the party hand in hand ready to see how out of control it was.

The first thing I noticed was poor little Collin looking heart broken and longingly at Lexa who was STILL only concentrated on her phone (all thought I'm pretty sure I saw her looking at him every time she sends a text)

The next thing I notice is Sky sitting c alm on the couch smiling and Brady who looked like he was about to go all caveman on her again.

"Brady Fuller don't you even think about it!" I yelled and he gave me his innocent "what are you talking about face" I rolled my eyes. I swear that boy is full of BS.

The next thing I noticed was Mattie looking all sad,and I didn't see Leah anywhere. I look at Seth.

"She freaked and went for a run when she found out he was 17 saying "I wanna do illegal things to that boy!"" Seth said slightly smiling at his sister's choice of words. I shook my head. The only normal thing I noticed was Nikki and Bryson looking at each other with love,bleh I've seen that before.I looked at Seth and whispered.

"I get all My friends out of here,I wanna talk to You Leah Collin Brady and Sam _**alone**_." I said and he nodded quickly going to find Sam and Leah and ushering all my very confused friends out the front door.

Once we were all seated in the kitchen I looked at them. I spoke to Brady first pointing a finger at the pup.

"Look Sky is a over sensitive very quiet girl who loves to day dream." I said,he smirked.

"It didn't look that way to me." he shot back and I glared.

"That's cause you pissed her off! God I swear if you were have pissed her off anymore you would've brought out her inner demons." His smirk didn't falter.

"Well how about this one big boy,She's 16" his face perked up more at that then looked confused.

"So?" He asked,this time I smirked.

"So that means your got your work cut out. You gotta woo her x3 cause Sky has this big rule against dating younger guys,especially guys as young as you" He paled at the thought that she wouldn't want to date him,that made me feel bad for a minute

"Look all you gotta do is woo her,maybe when you turn 15 in a couple weeks but anyways she has this big love for romance,ya know roses private dinners the whole sha-bang. She's always dreamed of a knight and shinning armor coming and getting her." I said,leaning back into my knight and shining armor (yow that was a ball of cheese). I turned to Collin next.

"And You imprinted on Alexa." I said smiling as he repeated the name under his breath,his eyes sparkling. I swear the imprint god's got this mixed up.

"She's head strong,Doesn't take any body's shit and I'll be honest sometimes she's a bitch." he growled at that and Seth growled back at him.

"OK OK down boys. Anyways you got your work cut out to. She's sure she's "in love" with my douche bag of a cousin,I swear no matter how bad he treats her she goes back to him!" He growled again at the thought of anybody treating his imprint bad. I turned to Leah now and smirked.

"Congratulations! You imprinted on Mattie who always loves to be the one in control in the relationship." her eyes sparked,as if this was a challenge,I continued.

'And I know you HAVE to be the one in control. So have fun getting this done." I said leaning into Seth smirking. Then I sighed and turned to Sam.

"OK what are we gonna do? Alexa and Mattie are blabber mouths,they won't be able to shut their yaps around Nikki and Bryson when they find out about this." I said rubbing my temples sighed frustrated.

"I'll talk to the elders OK? That's all I can do right now." he said frowning like me. Aggravated I turned to Leah Collin and Brady.

"You guys start wooing your imprints." I turned to Seth smiling.

"Lets go enjoy the party while we plan our date." He smiled and kissed me gently.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me outside.

**woooo I am tired. I kept changing the things that happened in the chapter cause things wouldn't make sense until BAM I got this done so yayyy. Anyways guys I would LOVE to have at least 3 reviews by the next chapter xD oh and the next chapter will be Seth and Alex's date (and a flashback of the wolf ride :D) and will be pure fluffyness since they deserve some fluff time(: anyways please review my little minions! mwahaha yes that's what I am calling you now,cause you are my little awesome reader minions(:**

**oxox,WolfGirl4Lifey.**


	10. OH no she didnt!

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't Updated the Last couple days but I've Had a lot of Crap going on :/ anyways me aside,I am here to post another chapter : Alex&Seth's Date ! mwahahaah(: I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own my "Vampires SUCK Wolf's Don't" Tee shirt :D**

**Chapter 9: Oh no she did-n't!**

Alex's POV:

"AHHHH this is torcher!" I screeched as Alexa threw all my clothes onto the bed,Sky&Nikki just smirked.

"C'mon bubble gum." Alexa said Setting beside me. I rolled her eyes at my 6'th grade nickname. "We just wanna make sure you look good. I mean c'mon this is the HOTTEST one you've ever hooked!" She smiled throwing a pair of my skinny jeans and a white tank top at me.

"Put this on." She said still looking through my closet,I rolled my eyes again but complied. Suddenly I covered my ears hearing her scream "PERFECCTT!" Suddenly I was hit in the face with a blue cloth. I pulled back and looked at it,then Looked at Lexa with a questioning glance. She shrugged.

"Wolf's seem to be his thing,so why not" She said as I starred at the Sandy colored wolf howling at the moon,Smiling as I remembered My Wolfy ride with Seth on my birthday.

** *Flash Back***

**I starred in Wonder. Brady would _not_ take no for an answer as he kept asking out Sky,Even though she turned him down.**

**"C'mon Go out with me tomorrow!" He begged,She shook her head.**

**"I have to unpack." she shrugged,taking a bit of her apple.**

**"Then let's go Thursday" He begged again,she looked at him.**

**"You make me wanna _puke_." She said grabbing her apple,walking into the kitchen as all the other werewolf's howled in laughter. I shook my head slightly giggling until Seth came up behind me putting his arms around me slightly kissing my neck.**

**"It's getting late you know." He whispered,I nodded too distracted by the feeling he was giving me.**

**"How would you feel about...going for a ride?" he said turning around and winking at me. I jumped up and down and covered my mouth to conceal a squeal.**

**"Can we right now?" I said excited. He grinned.**

**"I planned on it." He turned to Sam. "We'll be back in about half an hour" Sam nodded as Seth grabbing my hand. He pulled me into the near by woods until we were in a small clearing. Seth looked at me.**

**"Don't move,I'll be right back." he whispered giving me a brief peck before running off behind trees. I sat down starring at the sky. It was pretty dark out tonight,but the stars still shined the sky. I turned my head swiftly hearing a rustling in the bushes,Smiling seeing the familiar Sandy wolf again. He walked over to me slowly,always so scared I would be scared. He gently nudged my arm with his nose before I started betting him. He started making a kind of purring noise when I scratched behind his ear. I giggled.**

**"You sound Like a Cat when you do that Seth." I teased and he growled a bit before he got a glint in his eye and tackling me to the ground. I did a cross between a scream and a giggle before he licked me.**

**"Gross Seth!" I screamed wiping off the slobber,He did his little Wolfy laugh that made me laugh again. He walked over a bit before setting all the way down onto his paws so I could climb onto him. I was a bit nervous seeing this was my first time riding a wolf,but once I grabbed onto his fur and we took off all my fear went out the window. Wow it was exhilarating. It's hard to describe,but It was a wonderful _had_ to be better then any drug anybody takes. The wind blowing in my face,My laugher ringing through the air,and Seth Barking happily every time I said "Faster". I was sad when Seth started to slow down. When we got back to the clearing,he bended over to let me off. He barked as if to say "Stay here" . I smiled and sat was only a few moments before Seth came back,His brown eyes sparkling with excitement,probably matching mine. He came over and sat down grabbing my hand.**

**"How was that?" he asked smiling.I smiled back at him,Grabbing his face.**

**"Indescribable" I whispered before kissing him.**

** *End flashback***

Ahhh yes that was a wonderful night. I was brought out of my day dreaming by Alexa.

"Hellooooo Earth to Alex!" She said I blinked.

"What?" I asked looking smirked.

"Day dreaming again? I said your done day dreamer." She said point to the mirror. I rolled my eyes and walked over. I got there and I gasped,I could swear I've never seen this girl before. I knew I wasn't ugly,and I'd never say I was. I just thought I was rather plain or boring. But this girl in the mirror was anything but that. Her brown curls bounced when she walked and shined. Her green eyes were bought out by shimmering blue and silver make up with brown eyeliner. Her lips looked plump and kissable covered in shiny light pink lip gloss. I'm not being vain or anything but I looked beautiful. I didn't have to look to know my girls were smirking.

"I'd say we did a god job girls." Sky said falling back onto the bed. Suddenly the door downstairs rang,and All the girls squealed "He's here!" I smiled at my over dramatic best friends,but before I could make it out the door Lexa blocked it.

"Before you go,the finishing touch." She grinned holding up a pair of 6 in heels. I felt my eye's widen and myself start backing up.

"No!" I protested still backing up till I hit the wall. Sky&Lexa rolled their eyes.

"C'mon Alex he's gotta be like a foot taller then you! These will help!" She said. We fought back and forth for a few minutes till I gave in,But secretly threw a pair of converses into my bag planning to change into them in the car. I walked down stair slowly,trying not to fall in the heels,before I heard a gasp. I looked up and met Seth's eyes. He looked into my eyes for a moment before a million emotions flew through his eyes,until they settled on that one mystery emotion. For a moment we were the only two people in the world,before My dad had enough and decided to cough. I looked down and blushed as Grace&The girls decided to giggle. I dared to look at Seth again and he was looking me over,he looked me in the eyes again but this time his brown eyes were darker,almost black. And had an emotion this time I could identify that made a unfamiliar feeling run through my body. Lust. He suddenly turned to my Dad as he began to speak.

"Now Take good care of her son." He spoke in a stern tone.

"Yes sir ."

"And have her back by 10 o'clock" He said again but this time my mom bumped his arm,clutching her stomach.

"Now Darrel _I_ think he is _very_ responsible" She said when a voice that said "I _dare_ you to disagree" I smirked loving the control mom had over dad. She turned to Seth and smiled.

"Have her back by 11:30 Seth" She said before turning to my dad and giving him a look that matched her voice.

"Yes " He said being very respective voice.

"Oh hurry were so far past that please call me Joanne." She said smiling patting her tummy.

"Very well Joanne" He said smiling and we walked out the door.

"Have a good time kids!" She yelled out the door.

"But not _too_ good a time." Yelled Lexa laughing as I blushed. Seth opened the car door for me and then walked over to the driver seat. He grabbed my hand and then pulled out of the drive way. Half way there he spoke,but spoke in a voice much deeper than his normal one,one that made me shiver.

"It should be_ illegal_ for someone to look as good as you do tonight." He spoke,smirking when he heard me catch my breath at his voice. The rest of the drive was quiet,except for the low tone of the radio and the sounds of when I changed my shoes (yeah I wasn't kidding). We arrived to the pier (when this got here I don't know) and he pulled me up to a semi-fancy restaurant,and I smiled at the fact that it wasn't over fancy. He grabbed my hand as we walked in. The male host was a little too friendly with me which made Seth growl at him,I smiled. Having a boyfriend that was the jealous type was very fun. We were soon seated in the back of the restaurant where there weren't many people. Me&Seth just sat there holding hands and talking about anything we could think of till we heard a nasally voice interrupt us.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I looked up and frowned.

"The better question is what are _you_ doing working here?" I asked. Alica just smirked and flipped her fake blonde hair.

"Daddy thought it would be best for me to get a summer job,So he hired me,Marissa and Trisha" She said pointing at her 2 blonde clones flirting with two very flattered looking teenage boys.

"Anyways. What can I get you Carson?" She asked rudely,popping her bubble gum. Before I could talk Seth was already talking.

"She has a name Cooke,and it happens to be the most beautiful name in the world,Alex" He said Smiling at me. I smiled back as Alica annoyingly sighed.

"Yeah whatever what do you want to eat?" She acted getting more rude by each word. I rolled my eyes.

"I want the Chicken Alfredo with a coke." I said. She wrote it downed then turned to Seth fluttering her lashes.

"And what can I get _you_?" Seth paid no attention as he listed off his order.

"I'll have the steak,medium rare,the chicken,grilled,the sea food marinara,and a coke to drink." He said smiling,showing his teeth,as Alica tried to write it all down.

"Anything else?" she said popping her gum shook his head turning his attention back to me,when annoyed Alica to no end.

She spent all our dinner trying to get his attention back,but to know avail. Me and Seth ate (Him much faster then me I might add) as we started learning more about each other. Well what little was left to learn. The highlight of the dinner though was when we got the check. Seth read the last little bit out loud.

"When you want a fun time call me. Then she put her number and a kiss mark." I rolled my eyes, "_**Oh no she did-n't!**_" my mind screamed before I thought "_**wow I've been hanging with Rachel and Lila to much..**_" Suddenly Seth's eyes sparked with an idea.

"Oh waitress!" Seth called seductively. Alica Smirked at Trisha&Marissa and sauntered her way over.

"Yes?" she asked trying to sound seductive,but just sounded like a frog in a blender.

"About what you put right here..." He said pointing to her little "note" Smiling.

"Yes?" she asked,smirking at me this time,and batting her eyelashes at said the next part really loud as he ripped it off.

"I think you meant to give it to the table next to ours,you know the one that ordered a side of_ whore_." He said smirking as the hole restaurant went silent,before bursting out laughing. Even Alica's little blonde lap dogs were in hysterics. Alica just turned red before screeching and stomping into the kitchen. Me and Seth were still laughing about it as we walked down the pier. I shivered a bit and he put his arm around me,which I cuddled into. There was only one thing that really pissed me off. Sluts. All while walking down the pier I couldn't look around five seconds without seeing some little tramp eying my man. I finally had enough when some little hoe pushed up her boobs and started making her way over to us.

"Dammit to hell he's _mine_!" I screamed before grabbing his collar and smashing my lips to his,pulling back and smirking at the looks on their faces. Seth caught what I was looking at and smirked at me,pulling me down to the beach and the layed me down and layed down next to me.

"Ac are you jealous?" He asked with a teasing glint in his eye. I looked to the sand and started to draw a little heart in it.

"No" I mumbled. He smiled.

"I think you are." He said drawing "**AC+SC**" in my heart before rolling on top of me.

"Alex you're the only girl for me" he whispered,his eyes shinning,as he brushed a piece of hair from my face. Thats when I figured out the emotion in his eyes. Holy _Damn_ how did I not figure it out before? It was love. I looked him into the eyes smiling.

"I love you Seth Danial Clearwater." I whispered looking at him. He looked shocked for a second before recovering.

"I love you to Alexandra Maria Carson" He whispered before giving me one of the most gentle loving kisses I've ever had.

**Awwww! Now isn't that just the sweetest? Anyways Mushiness aside. I need your guy's opinions, Should I do this chapter in Seth's POV or just skip it? Let me know what you think and please review! Oh and I have put up a new poll on my profile! It's about my Next story so go check it out(:**

**oxox,WolfGirl4Lifey**


	11. I love him! But he don't love you!

**Mwahaha I ish back for another round! OK first thing first,I had a really bad day (got stabbed in the hand by a pencil :/) and would LOVE it if you guys reviewed for me(: I'd tell you more but I'm in a super pissy mood right now (mostly to the face that my sister deleted this chapter and I had to re-write here we go**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**Chapter 10: I love him! But he don't love you!**

Alex's POV:

I have been floating on air the last couple weeks. (So much Lexa has been mumbling about buying bricks to tie to my feet).Everything has been perfect. Me and Seth have been inseparable (As Well as Grace and Embry although I try not to Dwell on that to much..) And have been pretty much that high school couple,you know the one that's all lovey-dovey starring "I love you" kind of couple. It's making my Friends sick. Speaking of my friends I think I should mention how the relationships are going. Alexa and Collin are talking but that's it. He's such a little shy guy that he's afraid making a small move would scare her (That and the fact he deny's she'll ever love him because of the douche bag she's with now.) Brady is convinced Sky is in denial to their attraction (He said,and I quote "who _wouldn't_ want a piece of this sexy piece of ass" I then slapped him.) And Leah and Mattie are in Full lovey dovey mode (he's been the most accepting,though he still don't know about imprinting.). I'm just waiting for the fight to explode,But I'm happy for them considering this is the happiest I've seen Leah well...ever. So anyways one day me and Seth were on the couch umm not a making out or anything..._ahem_...and Embry busted in carrying Grace piggy back.

"Emmy a horsey!" She screamed giggling before he sat her down next to me and Seth on the couch (who now decided His lap was my new seat).

"Hey dude,bonfire this Saturday" Embry said pulling Grace into his lap and turning on a baseball game (no matter how girly she always loves sports)

"Why man? We just had one a couple weeks ago" Seth said annoyed (probably because Embry interrupted our...non-make-out session..._Ahem_)

"Because It's time to Tell the imprintees and Nikki&Bryson" He whispered to Seth smirking.

"What? This soon" Seth questioned.

"Hey it only took you like a week to tell me,it's been about 3 for them" I said,Seth smiled at me.

"Yeah i know but Brady in convinced that Sky will want him after she knows the connection,Collin hates keeping secrets,and Leah's ready to let Matt know who's in charge." Embry Said smirking.

"The thing is their gonna let them know in front of everybody in case things get out of hand,Cause we Know Lex is more like Rachel and we don't want a repeat of that." he said still smirking.

"Dude really? Oh god this is gonna be good" Seth said rubbing his hands together,I lightly smacked him.

"Seth! This is my best friends lives! Not a TV show" I said.

"Right,Sorry Babe" He said kissing my cheek.

"Well anyways,dude record it for me considering I gotta leave early cause somebody can't know yet" Embry said Looking at Grace,I smirked remembering why she can't know yet.

"Fine I'll let you know after wards,but I just hope their as cool as Alex was" He said kissing my cheek smiling.

"Your just lucky I'm not normal" I said rolling my eyes kissing him.

It felt like Deja Vu walking down the beach with Grace again,except I had all my freaky friends in tow.

"Were going to a bonfire!" Lexa Sang as we walked.

"Yeah yeah yea,they better have good food." Mattie Said rubbing his stomach,I'd swear he's a werewolf from his appetite. As soon as we stepped foot onto the Sand grace was enveloped in a hug,and I was to.

"There's my girl" Seth said twirling around,and I laughed. I Saw Leah make her way over to Mattie and kiss him,and I saw Collin Make his way over to Alexa.

"Hi Lexa" He said Shyly,She smiled (She always did think shy guys were cute).

"Hi Collin" She said pulling him into a hug (You'd Swear she's just granted him 3 wishes by the look on his face.) Brady See's the hug and looks at Sky.

"Don't I get a hug?" Brady asked,pulling his lips into a pout. She shook her head and stayed quiet, I think she was secretly starting to like him but wouldn't admit it.

"Sooo Alex, I got a couple people I want you to meet." He said pulling me toward to older women,One looking in her mid or late 30's,and the there looking around her late 40's or early 50's. They both turned around and saw me,a smile gracing both of their looked nervous as we went up,I'm guessing these woman must be important to him. The younger one spoke first.

"Hello dear,you must be Alex.I'm sorry I haven't been able to meet you already,I've been busy on the council. Anyways I'm Sue Clearwater,Seth's mother." She said pulling me into a hug,I was frozen at first at her fowardness,but eventually softened up into the hug. She let go of me and beckoned the other woman over.

"Owly you must come meet Seth's beautiful imprint" She said smiling at me,I blushed but then I thought. _They know about Seth&Leah being a wolf to?_

"Owly?" I asked,slightly confused.

"My dad's mom" Seth whispered. "I call her grandma but to everybody else she's Owly,Because strangely as a kid she had a pet owl." He said smirking at my dumbstruck expression._ A pet owl?_ I thought _How unusual._

"Hello Alex" Owly said,another smile gracing her slightly wrinkled face. "I'm Seth's grandmother,but you can call me Owly" She said pulling me into a hug like Sue,But I didn't freeze this time expecting it.

"Hello Owly,Sue,It's nice to meet both of you" I said,smiling.

"My my Seth she's so polite" Sue commented.

"And pretty to" Owly said,winking as I blushed again.

"Now I would love to stay and chat but we have another imprint to meet" Sue said gesturing to Leah and Mattie,who were just starring at the bonfire,holding hands.

"That's my friend Mattie" I said smirking "He'll be good for Leah,Just as hard head as she is." I said.

"Good,I always hoped her imprint would be able to keep her in-line" Owly said "Always been the stubborn one,Like her father" She sighed but then looked up at me.

"It was nice meeting you dear,Now I'm off to embarrass little Lee-Lee" Owly Said slightly chuckling,Her and Sue giving me one more hug before making their way over to Leah&Mattie (Who was looking extremely nervous about meeting them).

The Bonfire was in full swing by 8:00,The fire went as high as the sky,The werewolf's were hooting around the fire,Pigging out. Nikki and Sky looked absolutely terrified at all the noise,and Lexa was just Laughing. Suddenly They rolled in Billy,Rachel&Jacob's father And he took a seat at the head of the grew quite. I smiled and Grace squealed,She loved the legends. My friend's just looked confused.

"Their telling the legends" I whispered As all the wolf's took their respective places with their Imprints. And the legends again,I was immediately caught up in them like last time,Enthralled with each word just like the rest of my friends. I cuddled into Seth when the Legend of the cold ones came,And I smiled as Nikki Leaned into Bryson,Lexa leaned into Collin,And Sky Leaned into Brady. I giggled as Mattie put his arm around Leah as _if_ he could protect her. And suddenly as soon as it Begin,it was over,the fire died slightly just like Billy's word as Embry and Grace went to take him home (it was so she wouldn't hear about the imprint stuff.) Sam took Billy's Place and Cleared his throat.

"So You guys are here and Heard the Sacred Legends for a special reason today." Sam sated officially.

"I'm not gonna sugar coat it or make it sweet,I'm gonna tell you point blank. The legends you just heard,their all true." he said and all my friends Froze,Suddenly Mattie&Lexa just busted out laughing,They died down eventually seeing us all with serious faces,even me.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked warily.

"I wasn't Lieing Alexa,Were all Wolves" She turned to me.

"So your a Wolf and you don't tell me? That hurts me Alex" She says with tears and I giggle.

"I'm not one of the Wolf's Silly." I say. She looks confused.

"Then who is?" She asked to Sam.

"Me,Jared,Paul,Embry,Jacob,Quil,Leah,Seth Brady and Collin" Mattie Alexa and Sky Freeze hearing Some of the names.

"Get away from me!" Alexa screams running from Collin who looks so broken by this point.

"I won't hurt you." He whispers.

"How can I be so sure?" She said looking at him. Sky was just looking at Brady in fear,And Mattie was Looking at Leah in shock.

"I haven't yet" he said,She thought this over a moment before warily taking her seat back,but not as close to Collin this time,Finally Mattie spoke.

"Your a werewolf Lee?" He asked.

"We prefer the term shape-shifters" She whispered "But yes" She said,looking down and covering her face with her hair. Then he did something we didn't expect,He pulled her chin up and kissed her so sweetly,before pooling back and grinning.

"Hell yeah Mother fuckers I'm dating a fricken Hot wolf chick!" He yelled,tossing his arm around her grinning. She rolled her eyes,but you could visibly see the relief flowing off of her.

"Your not gonna eat us right?" Nikki asked quietly,we all chuckled.

"No Nicole" She scrunched up her nose at her full name. "We protect you." Sam said.

"...From what?" Sky asked,I could tell she already knew the answer. Sam looked her into the eye.

"What do you think?" He asked,And she just starred before standing up.

"YOU MEAN VAMPIRES ARE REAL!" She screamed. She stood still and shivered little sobs escaping.

"What if they hurt us?" She asked,and Brady growled.

"Not leaches are gonna hurt us,especially not you. No bloodsucker's gonna hurt _**MY**_ imprint" Then he froze hearing what he said.

"Awh shit!" he moaned kicking the Sand. Sky looked at Sam.

"What's an imprint?" She asked.

"I was getting to that." Sam answered.

"An imprint is well..Let me put it like this. An imprint is a wolf's way of finding his or her soul mate. When you first see her or him in Leah's case,Nothing else matters" He looks at Emily this point. "She's the air you breath,Gravity doesn't hold you here anymore,she does." He started walking towards Emily by now. "Everything about her is attracting to you,No other girl could compare to her. She's your sun,and She'll be whatever you want her to be. Weather it be a shoulder to cry on,a Best friend,or a lover" he whispered gently kissing her,before pulling back and holding her hand. "She's everything to you. She's your life." Sam finished.

"Well what does this have to do with us?" Alexa asked.

"3 of the 5 of you have been imprinted on" He said and thy all froze,except for Mattie who was whispering into a blushing giggling Leah's Ear._ I soooo don't wanna know_ I thought.

"I'll go a head and say,Nikki Bryson,don't worry you weren't" they both visible relaxed and Smiled sweetly at each other,Alexa looked up with fear and tear filled eyes. She was about to speak when Mattie Spoke up.

"OK yeah yeah I get it she's got a claim on me,which I find Totally hot,Alex don't wait up,I'll be home by morning." He said not taking his eyes off of Leah and Pulling her blushing form away from the fire,and Whistles and Catcalls. Alexa Spoke up now.

".On._Me_?"She asked very strained.

"Me" Collin whispered in A soft voice,She looked at him and her Face visibly Softened.

"Collin your a really Sweet Guy,and Any girl would be Lucky to have you,just not me.I love my boyfriend" She whispered starring at him. I could see him fighting the tears. I started getting pissed.

"I understand" He whispered looking down still fighting tears whispering "She don't want me",I was about to loose it. She turned to Sam.

"How do you reverse this imprint crap?" She asked,now pissed again.

"You can't,it's permanent" He said,holding onto Emily.

"What do you mean? My god I don't Love him! I love Jason and Were gonna get married!" She yelled,That's when Collin Let the tears flow,and that's when I snapped,

"Oh this is !" I screamed standing up,Everybody looked at me in disbelief,especially Lexa.

"Yeah you heard me,I said this is Bull-fucking-shit Lexa!" I screamed walking up to her.

"What are you talking about Alex?" She asked,I could see the fire growing in her eyes,

"I mean you _**FINALLY**_ get a man who treats you the way you deserve,and you deny him to go back to one who doesn't give a damn about you!" I yelled now in her face.

"Your lieing,he loves me as much as I love him." She whispered,but I could see in her eye's she knew I was telling the truth.

"Oh I'm sorry! I seem to Have missed the new definition of _love_. I didn't know lieing to you was_ love_. I didn't know cheating on you was _love_. I didn't know calling you names or putting you down was _love_." I took a deep breath as I said the next line.

"I didn't know Trying to sell your Body to the damn football team was _love_,So excuse me" I said,and She froze.

"You _bitch_" She whispered before slapping me,All hell broke loose. I tackled her to the ground and started throwing punches. I could hear Nikki and Sky to the side yelling for us to stop,but I couldn't. I was about to give her a black eye when Seth pulled me off of her and started dragging me to the clearing.

"He loves me and you know it Alex! He just made mistakes!" She yelled,sobbing in Collin's arms.

"He **doesn't** love you and you know it Alexa Kennedy!" I screamed. Suddenly Me and Seth were in the clearing where he gave me my wolf ride,It's our clearing. There is where I realized what just happened and broke down crying into Seth's arms. He just sat there patting my back whispering Soothing words into my ear.

"It's gonna be OK _Qahla_ I promise,She's your best friend she won't stay mad." He whispered wiping my tears.

"But I Brought up the football thing Seth! She'll never forgive me for bringing up that!" I cried and he wiped my tears.

"It will be OK,I promise,It will all work out." He said holding me close. I smiled clothes my eye's and breathed in his woodsy sent. I sat back and starred into his eyes as he looked at me. They were just filled with Love and adoration. He leaned into me.

"_Nayeli_" He whispered,his breath fanning over my face.

"I love you to" I whispered back,Gently pressing my Lips to his.

**Awww how Sweet! Anyways first of all I promise you guys I was Gonna make this chapter longer but I got a Killer headache right now and I couldn't remember what happened next :( But I promise you guy's I'll try and update by and if you guys are wondering what Seth Called Alex,it was Sun,as in she's his Sun. Oh yeah I do my research. Anyways I'm going to go try and shake off this headache now,Please review it would make my week,and Check out the poll on my profile about my next story.**

**OxOx,WolfGirl4Lifey**


	12. Seattle Bound!

**She's BACKKKKK who missed me? So I Have one quest for my Lovely readers,REVIEW. I know you guys are reading and its hard writing when I feel like only a few people are reading it :( I love reading your Reviews,they Make My day,week,month and century :D SO Please review. Ok random thought time,I watched Silence of The Lambs for the first time today and I thought "What if Bella some how got kidnapped by Hannibal Lector or was Fat and Buffalo Bill decided to get her?" Ha, now enough of my pre-chapter rambling,let us begin!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Stephanie Meyers Characters,I'm just borrowing them for a while and using them as my puppets *insert Evil Grin***

**Chapter 11: Seattle Bound!**

Alex's POV:

Me and Seth walked back to the bonfire hand in hand smiling,Well At least Until I saw Lexa and We both broke down crying running from each other.

"I'm Sorry Lollipop" I cried into her chest.

"Not as sorry as me Bubble Gum" She sobbed back. This went t on for a couple minutes Before we finally pulled away wiping tears. I turned to Seth.

"Lollipop,Bubble gum?" He asking smirking and I smiled.

"Sixth grade nicknames. Sky is Skittles and Nikki is Oreo." I said as they blushed. "It all had to do with our favorite Sweet treat." I said, Sam cleared his throat.

"umm yes anyways lets Continue." He said turning to Sky.

"Skylar,I assume you know who imprinted on you?" He asked she nodded,a little tearful.

"I'm guessing Brady." She whispered.

"You would be correct." Sam answered.

"Why me..." She whispered scooting away from Brady a bit.

"I'm not as bad as you think Sky." He whispered. "You could give me a chance you know." He said looking at her.

"Why would I wanna give _you_ A chance?" She asked,her voice rising a bit. "Your over Cocky,and You stroll in here saying your some mystical creature with a claim on me!" She yelled standing up "I'm my own person Brady,And I wanna be able to choose who I fall in love with!" She said looking at him,on the other side of the bonfire by with point,with tears threatening to spill over. Looking at him I've never seen Brady so...Hurt,Sad,_Rejected_. He finally stood up looking determinate.

"Take a walk with me?" He whispered holding out his hand,Sky stared for a few minutes before reluctant taking it and they walked off. We all decided we should wait before they get back to answer any questions,We all just sat in silence,only the sound of Paul and Jarred whispering,about some bet no doubt. Just sitting and starring at the fire until they got back,with My head on Seth's Chest and him stroking my hair lovingly. Well all was silent until Alexa Spoke.

"I Can't _Believe_ you've been dating a wolf" She chucked. "You go off to a different town,a small one at that,for a month and you do this,only you Alex" She smiled.

"Well you know me Lolli,I've always been an adventure seeker" I said looking up at Seth and smiling. It was a few more moments before Sky and Brady returned,holding hands,Brady with a big grin. They sat down silently and we starred at them.

"Well?" Jacob finally asked.

"I can't Deny the imprint." Sky finally whispered.

"I knew it!" Paul shouted standing up "That's fifty bucks Jarred!" He smiled to a grumbling Jarred.

"Paul! What did I say about gambling on peoples lives? Say your sorry!" Rachel yelled and everybody chuckled as Paul grumbled an apology. Sky cleared her throat.

"Anyways I still Think Brady is To young,So were gonna try and stay friends at least until his 15'th birthday" She said looking at him.

"I've waited a life time for you,I can wait a couple weeks" He whispered kissing her hand,wow who knew Brady could be so deep.

"15 bucks says she don't last the week!" Paul whispered yelled to Jacob,who was next to him.

"Paul!" Rachel yelled.

"Your on dude,she's stronger then you think!" Jacob yelled.

"Jacob!" Lila scolded and everybody laughed,the tense atmosphere now gone.

"So do you guys have any questions?" Sam asked to everybody.

"How fast can you run,and how do you communicate in Wolf form?" Nikki asked,her curiously peeking,I smiled,Sam launched into the answers,answering every little detail she asked until Alexa asked one last question.

"It's not a full moon,can you guys change?" Alexa questioned.

"Yes,we can change anytime we want." Sam answered

"I want to see it." She demanded.

"Alexa I don't think-"

"**..It**" She growled out,and for a split second fear appeared in his eyes,HA nobody,not even a wolf,can stand against Alexa Conswela Garcia (Yes she was Spanish).

"Fine,but only for a moment" He said and started heading off to the woods,I assume to phase.

"Wait!" Lexa called.

"What?" Sam asked

"I want it to be Collin" She said starring at him as his eyes widened.

"Alexa are you sure? Me? I don't want you to be scared of me" He whispered.

"I couldn't be scared of you if I tried Collin" She whispered,and for one moment she actually looked like she loved him.

"Ok" He agreed and ran off into the woods. A couple minutes later a wolf appeared,It had reddish brownish fur, with the legs and tail slightly darker. Sky,Lexa,Nikki and Bryson just starred at it in awe.

"Beautiful" Lexa whispered (all though I don't think she meant to say it outloud.) She approached it cautiously,The wolf freezes determined to not scare her off. She looks into the wolf's eyes.

"It's you" She whispers "I know it,you have the same shade of copper brown eyes" She says,The wolf smiles a wolfy smiles and she laughs.

"Who's a good whittle puppy wolf?" She coo's to everybody's laughing,until Collin growls and attacks her to the ground licking her face.

"Ugg Gross Collin!" She screams wiping off the slobber,I Laugh harder then I ever have before,remembering when that was me and Seth. I Smile at the memory.

"Ok I think I've had enough,Go back to your human self" She says. Afterwards were all Sitting around the fire happy as can be,Right now life feels good. Everybody's so accepting and happy and I don't think life could get any better.

A few weeks Later

I hate life,It's so boring. BORRRRINNGGGG, there Is that whiney enough for you? Well good because it was. It was Friday Evening,and I was setting in my Room with Sky Alexa Nikki and Lila (who I have grown to be pretty best friends with). Anyways We were bored as Hell because,First of all the guys were at a pack meeting (Minus Mattie&Bryson who were out doing some sports shopping or shit),So we had nothing to do but make-plans until then.

"Dude their's nothing to do here!" Lexa moaned,on my bed upside down.

"I know! Lila,how have you survived all these years?" I asked.

"Seattle.." She said before jumping up and squealing.

"Alex! How long are you parents out of town?" She asked.

"Till Monday evening" I said,They were visiting my grandparents but I told them I wanted to stay at La-Push (with Seth) and catch up on my reading or some shit. Supriselingly they bought it.

"Fabulous!" She squealed,Grabbing her Cell phone

"Yes? _Envie que l'enfer Hotel_? (Fancy as hell Hotel) I would Like to rent lets see... 6 rooms tonight. Yes I can afford this" She said looking at me smirking and mouthing "Gotta love a trustfund".She started speaking in French and I couldn't understand a word. "_Oui, revoir Nous vous voyez dans les trois heures_." She hung up and squealed. We all gave her that "oh yeah she's lost it look". She turned to us.

"Were going to Seattle for the weekend with our boys and we leave in two hours!" She yelled

**Ok Yeah I know kinda short but Really you guys I know your reading but I need to reviews to keep my motivated (Shout out to all my reviewers who do :D you guys rock) Oh and by the way,the ending to this chapter will NOT be in the next,instead I will be posting it as a one-shot on my profile when i get back from my Cousin's game,so Check it out when I do(: Anyways Review and I'll try and update again by Tuesday**

**OXOX,WolfGirl4Lifey**


	13. Bonus2: Maybe imprinting isn't so bad

**OK guys so here's the gist,I feel asleep in English class (Due to me not having my morning Monster,and Lack of Sleep trying to write and make up-work D:) And my mom heard about it so..boo i'm grounded off the computer :( but my mommy was nice enough to let me come home (after my Drama team practice) and post this pre-written chapter :D it's a bonus so enjoy it,And I will update again in 2-5 days :/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fuller but I do own Karissa Clayton (Fuller) :D  
><strong>

**Bonus: Maybe imprinting isn't so bad.**

Sky's POV:

"Skylar I assume you know who impinted on you?" Sam asked me,I nodded,not trusting my voice. I couldn't concentrate,I couldn't Breath,And As long as Brady said he has this claim on me,I couldn't live.

"Why me...?" I whispered,scooting away from Brady as far as this little log would allow.

"I'm not as bad as you think Sky." He whispered,_Yeah dating,you an over cocky jerk,wouldn't be so bad_. I thought "You could give me a chance you know." He said again looking into my eyes,I had to look away before I could actually get caught in his Mahogany brown eyes..

"Why would I wanna give **_you_** A chance?" I said,my anger boiling over,venom leaking into my voice,But who wouldn't be mad about the fact they can't choose who they fall in love with? I stood up and ran over to the other side of the fire,wanting to be as far away from this little wolf monster as possible."Your over Cocky,And to young,and You stroll in here saying your some mystical creature with a claim on,_Plus your to young!"_ I yelled physically & in my thoughts not wanting to bring up the age thing. "I'm my own person Brady,And I _wanna_ be able to choose who I fall in love with!" I yelled looking at him through the flames,My tears from sadness and anger threatening to spill over. Brady looked down for a moment but in that moment my heart felt like is was ripped in two,and Brady was the only thing that could put it back together.I had to ignore this feeling,I can't be in love with Brady,it's just not natural! Brady shot up and walked over to me,I could see determination shinning in his eyes

"Take a walk with me?" he whispered,I could see the hope shining in his eyes and I just couldn't turn it down,so I grabbed his hand,and he lead me through the Forrest till we were at a little pond,with a waterfall and everything

"Wow it's beautiful" I whispered,caught up in the moment.

"I know" Brady whispered,except he was looking at me,I blushed but suddenly remembered why we were here,I pulled my hand out of Brady's and I could see him sad at the lost of contact,I couldn't let him see how sad I was at it to.

"Talk" I commanded sitting down on a little rock,he sighed and sat down on a tree stump not far from me and put his head into his hands.

"Do you hate me Sky?" He trembling voice whispered. The amount of emotion in his voice scared me,I've never even had a guy truley like me for me,and now here was a guy who loved me so much he would kill anybody,even himself.

"I can't hate you Brady,It feels physically Impossible. I want to hate you for not giving me the chance to choose.." I said looking at him.

"It's not something I could choose Skylar,but I don't regret it. I truley think your perfect for me." he whispered,As he walked over before bending down to be my height and grabbed my hands,I was to busy looking at him,and I mean really looking at him. For 14 Brady sure didn't look it,His face was still a bit round shaped but had a lot of masculinity to it,His Mahogany Brown eyes,that could look into my soul,were hidden under these impossibly long inky light pink lips look so full and kissable-I closed my eyes at this point,Not trusting myself to look at him with-out feeling the need to kiss him.

"Look at me Sky" He said,and I opened my eyes,he gently put his hand on my face.

"I think were perfect for each other cause were opposites in so many ways,Like how I'm a loud mouth who loves attention,but your a quiet girl who would rather be a wall flower" He smiled wistfully. "But in so many other ways were alike,Like how the littlest things will tick us both off,but we'll be over it a minute or the fact in a fight we stand our Ground. Then you got another fact that were perfect for each other is that I'm attracted to every little single thing about you." He whispered looking all over my face,but spending a couple extra seconds on my lips.I couldn't breath again but this time it was the good kind of leaned in slightly with each word he spoke next.

"Like your sparkling Sky blue eyes that shine when I look at you,even if you don't realize it. Or your Soft Golden Blonde hair that falls over your heart shapped face. Or those lips. God those lips. Those perfect little pink full lips. The lip's I've spent so many nights dreaming about kissing." He whispered so close now that I could feel the Sweetness of his breath on my face,I closed my eyes.

"Just say tell me to if you want me to stop" He said,and I felt his lips slightly brush against mine,My eyes snapped open.

"Stop" I breathed.

"What?" He asked,dazed.

"Stop Brady _**stop**_!" I yelled standing up and walking over to the pond,splashing a bit of water on my face.

"Why?" He whispered,walking up behind me.

"You can't Deny the attraction Sky" He whispered in my ear,I resisted the urge to shudder at his beautiful voice.

"That's only because of your little Wolfy connection to me Brady!" I yelled walking away again,being near him to long clouded up my thoughts.

"It's not natural!" I yelled looking at him. He walked over to me and grabbed my hands.

"It is around here." He said smiling at me. "And whether you like to admit it or not,were meant to be Sky." He said taking his arms and gently wrapping around my waist. "Even without the imprint,someday we would've ended up together. It's Faith Skylar Karisa Clayton." He whispered to me.

"I never date younger guys" I said,Even I frowning at my pathetic excuse. He Laughed Gently.

"Do I look 2 years younger then you Sky? And plus it could be fun dating a younger guy." He said giving me a million watts smile.

"Still I'm 16,I feel kinda juvenile dating a 14 year old." I said.

"Well I can wait a couple weeks for me to be 15,It'll be worth it." He said smiling,then getting this mischievous glint in his eye.

"But first..." He said grabbing my waist,and Dipping me.

"Brady What are you-" but before I could finish that sentence his mouth covered mine,effectively shutting me up. I turned to goo feeling his lips move against mine,I've had some good kisses in my life but none of them compared to Brady's. And he was all _Mine_. I smiled in my head. Maybe this imprinting thing isn't so bad after all. It could be pretty fun having a sexy werewolf follow you around granting your every wish,knowing he's devoted to only _me._I do think I like imprinting,after all it Did give me Brady Fuller.

**OK this chapter was to originally to be longer,but yeah don't have time to write more plus I don't wanna leave you guys hanging sooo...well I hope you enjoyed it,I will see u when my grounding is over.**

**OXOX,WolfGirl4Lifey**


	14. Party witht he Werewolves!

**Mwaha Speak of the devil and she shall re-appear! SO who was speaking of me hmmm? Ok I know kinda lame opening but IM still on the high of being off my grounding :DDDDD so anyways I have some announcements to make. First I would like to stay I was originally gonna make this a oneshot,but it seems pointless (and The only reason I'm posting this is cause I got bored and this was an idea I've had stuck in my head for a while.) Announcement duos! (yeah I suck at Spanish) TO .Twilight Yeah falling asleep in English was stupid,but I was so tired I almost fell asleep in gym (don't even ask) and speaking of English,During my grounding in English I was assigned to Read Vampire Academy (yeah I know awesome :D) And I've kinda fell in love with it (ALMOST as much as my wolf boys,but not quite ;) ) So I am debating writing a story on it (Idk what yet so don't ask) But wanted your guys input on it so please review and let me know. OH and the final announcement. VOTE FOR THE POLL! Sorry to be aggressive,But I've only gotten one vote so far and it's for Brady&Sky so as it stands right now,their my next priority. So if you want somebody else,please anyways I have kept you guys waiting long enough,here we gooooo**

**Disclaimer: Mwahaha I make these little characters Sing and dance...but I don't own them :(**

_Last time on VWAI? OM!:_

_I hate life,It's so boring. BORRRRINNGGGG, there Is that whiney enough for you? Well good because it was. It was Friday Evening,and I was setting in my Room with Sky Alexa Nikki and Lila (who I have grown to be pretty best friends with). Anyways We were bored as Hell because,First of all the guys were at a pack meeting (Minus Mattie&Bryson who were out doing some sports shopping or shit),So we had nothing to do but make-plans until then._

_"Dude theirs nothing to do here!" Lexa moaned,on my bed upside down._

_"I know! Lila,how have you survived all these years?" I asked._

_"Seattle.." She said before jumping up and squealing._

_"Alex! How long are you parents out of town?" She asked._

_"Till Monday evening" I said,They were visiting my grandparents but I told them I wanted to stay at La-Push (with Seth) and catch up on my reading or some shit. Suprisenlingly they bought it._

_"Fabulous!" She squealed,Grabbing her Cell phone_

_"Yes? Envie que l'enfer Hotel? (Fancy as hell Hotel) I would Like to rent lets see... 6 rooms tonight. Yes I can afford this" She said looking at me smirking and mouthing "Gotta love a trustfund".She started speaking in French and I couldn't understand a word. "Oui, revoir Nous vous voyez dans les trois heures." She hung up and squeled. We all gave her that "oh yeah she's lost it look". She turned to us._

_"Were going to Seattle for the weekend with our boys and we leave in two hours!" She yelled and we just starred._

Alex's POV:

"Are you Nuts Lila? First of all Brady&COllin are not me and Lexa's "Boys" So I hope you did NOT just rent rooms for us! and What the hell are we gonna do in Seattle?" Sky yelled.

"Lets see theirs shopping,Restaurants,a theme park and...A KARAOKE BAR!" She screamed at our horror stuck faces.

"Oh Hell naw! Lila I don't sing!" Yelled Lexa,Lila rolled her eyes.

"Well to bad,Their having a contest tonight for couples. And were all going,were even dragging Leah along" She smirked. Ugg I give up.

"Fine!" I yelled going to pack some clothes,Lexa Sky and Nikki looked at me like I lost it this time.

"Were gonna loose anyways,We might as well do it in Grace" I said doing a little curtsey,Lila squealed.

"I'm gonna go pack! I'll be back in half an hour,then we get the boys." She yelled running out the door,I rolled my eyes.

'"C'mon girls lets live a little." I said Smirking,they slightly smiled and headed off to pack.

Two hours later we were all on the Road (it was gonna take an hour to get to Seattle) Me,Seth,Leah,Mattie,Collin&Lexa in One car. Sky,Brady,Bryson,Nikki,Jacob,and Lila in the other. To say it was cramped was an understatement. To say it was Hard to get the boys to come with us would be another. They fought at first (Especially when hearing about the Karaoke bar) But eventually gave in because of our womanly Charmed (Or maybe cause their just whipped.) Anyways when we pulled up to the Hotel,and Damn this thing was huge! I'm not joking it had to be as big as the Sears's tower or something! Lila walked into the hotel and went to the Desk and asked for our rooms...I Think. She was speaking French against it was all confusing. We waited around a few minutes,still complaining about being dragged on this trip. Lila walked (well more like skipped) over to us and handed us all our room keys.

"Now" She said giving a pointed look to all of us,especially Mattie&Leah. "No sex right now! Were leaving in 30 minutes for the karaoke bar so get ready!" She yelled dragging a very resentful Jacob up to their room. I laughed as he mouthed "Help me". 30 minutes later We were all ready,and When I saw Seth my breath caught in my throat. He looked absolutely Delicious in his Dark jeans,and Dark blue button up shirt (which happened to match my top.) He gave me a big kiss when he saw me telling me I looked illegal as I did. It took us Ten minutes to get to the Karaoke bar (Called Howling Wolves how convenient!) We went in and Lila immediately dragged us all to sign up for the karaoke contest,The guy looked up at our large group and looked surprise but quickly recovered.

"Are you all signing up for the contest?" He asked,before we could protest Lila said yes.

"Well here are the rules. First you could Enter as a group and dedicate it to the audience or somebody in it or you could enter as a couple. As a couple You write down your name,who your dedicating you song to,A.K.A the other person in the couple,and The song. When it's a certain couple's song we will call them up and before you sing your song you will tell the audience why you chose this song. In the end the judges will choose a vote. The titles are Cutest Couple,Funniest Couple,Sweetest Couple, and Then the crowd favorite,That one will be judged By applause. The Crowd favorite is the only one the groups who enter could win,so I suggest against couples who didn't win one of the other awards will be eligible for the crowd favorite. Couples will be called up in random order,Now please fill these out and pick a song,the Contest Starts in Ten minutes." He said passing out papers and pencils before going and getting the judges. I quickly found a song that fit me and Seth perfectly. We were all sitting down and Having a good Laugh when Suddenly we Hear a Nasally Laugh. I groaned knowing that laugh anyways

"Hello Cooke" I said greeting her before she even Spoke.

"Carson" She said,I looked up and noticed she had more people with her then just Trisha and Marissa.

"Who's your other little followers?" I asked,ignoring my friends curious stares.

"Oh we each have a cousin visiting this summer,This is My cousin Anna" She said pointing to a red-head bimbo who gave me a pointed look,then started eyeing some of the boys. "Marissa's cousin,Marsie" She said pointing to a light haired brunette with way to much eyeliner on who Was eyeing Mattie like she was a hungry dog and he was a piece of Steak. "And This is Trisha's Cousin,Tara." She said finally poinging to a black haired girl who look like she should be in play boy or on a porn site.

"So Carson,Me and my girls are singing in the Karaoke Contest,as a group,Were gonna be singing to all the Men out here,Especally you boys" She said winking at all the discussed looking boys.

'And were gonna win the crowd vote" She said smirking.

"Well Have fun,I hope the audience loves Hoe-bags" I said giving her a sickly-sweet smile as her and her little lap dogs followed after. I rolled my eyes.

"Who was That?" Nikki asked holding onto Bryson, as The red-head,I think Anna or Annie,was starring at him.

"That was Alice Cooke and her other Indian Barbies,their the hoe's of the school." I said rolling my eyes. Suddenly the dude we talked to earlier came over the microphone.

"Yes hello everybody,We are staring our Karaoke Contest Would...Seth Clearwater and Alex Carson please come Back stage your up first." I took a deep breath and stood up taking Seth's hand. When we were backstage I started freaking out,I never liked Singing in front of people.

"_Qahla_,it'll be Ok just calm down. Look I go first. I hope you like the Song I picked." He said smiling and walking out onto stage while I stayed behind the curtains and watched.

"Hello Everybody My name is Seth Clearwater." He said,and I could hear my friends hooting and hollering. I rolled my eyes.

"I am dedicating this Song to my beautiful Girlfriend Alex,Because no matter how cheesy it sounds when I look at her were the only two people in the world." He whispered as Lifehouse's "_You&Me_" Started playing,I started smiling hearing him sing.

" _What day is it? And in what Month? This clock never seemed so alive. I can't Keep up,and I can't back Down I've been loosing so much theirs you and me,and all of the people with nothing to do,nothing to prove,And it's you and me. And all of the people and I don't know why,I can't keep my eye's off of you._" He sang beautifully into the mike. By the end of the song I was practically crying because I could feel the Love radiating off of him to me. The audience uprawred when he ended,and he Came back and kissed me sweetly.

"I love you" He whispered

'Not as much as I love you" I Breathed back,He chuckled.

"It's you turn _Qahla_" He said "I can't wait to hear what song you chose for me."

I walked out onto the stage nervously and took a hold of the mic.

"First of All I'd Like to Tell Lila Blake Your DEAD for Dragging me hear" I heard a few chuckles from my announcement

"Second Of all I'm dedicating this Song to My loving Boyfriend Seth,When we first met,as Cheesy as it sounds" I said smiling as I copied his wording "I was singing this everyday after we met." The beat of the song started going and I tapped my foot along.

"_There I was again tonight,Forcing Laughter Faking smiles,Same old tired Lonely of insincerity Shifting Eyes and Vagensey All I can say Is I was exchanged to meet you." _I sang into the mic. I poured all of my heart into this song letting Seth know how I felt,I got to the ending of the song._ "This night is sparking don't you let it go,I'm wonderstuck ,Dancing around all alone,I'll spend forever wondering if you knew,I was enchanted to meet you,Please don't Be in Love with Someone Else,Please Don't have somebody waiting on you_" The Last note rang out as I just stood there a moment before Everybody started cheering,especially when Seth came onto stage and grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss while I was blushing.

"Let's give another round of applause for Seth&Alex" The Dj boomed into the mic while everybody cheered. "Next we have lets see...Collin Littlesea and Lexa Garcia show them some love.." Lexa reluctantly got up and dragged Collin along. I wasn't surprised to see Collin on stage first. He,being the little Sweet heart he is,Chose _Lovebug_ by the Jonas brothers,Hate them,Love the song. He grinned singing the chorus into the mic,blushing a little.

"_Now I'm Speachless over the edge I'm just breathless,I never thought that I'd catch this,Love bug again. Hopeless head over heels in the moment I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again.._" Seth and Brady hooted as blushing Collin crept backstage,He would so be hearing about this later. Suddenly Lexa walked out,and took a deep breath.

"Ok I'm putting all on the line here,but this is how I really feel about the guy sitting back stage,Collin Littlesea." She took another deep breath as the song started,and I smiled recognizing the tune.I tried to peak backstage to see Collin's reaction when She started belting out the chorus.

"Annnd I could tell you,his favorite color's green,He loves to argue,born on the 17'th. His sister's Beautiful,He has his father's eyes,but if you asked me if I love him,I'd lie." She said closing her eyes,not daring to look at her reaction to actually admitting she liked him. When the song ended we all pulled her back stage and I could see them talking,the thing was I saw Collin try and lean in for a kiss but she stopped him.

"Well..yes..um anyways next we have..wow Alica Cooke,Marissa Collins,Trisha Mullins,Anna Cooke,Maria Collins,and Tara Mullins. They will be singing as a group trying to win your vote for the crowd favorite. so lets give em a hand!" He said into the mic. All the little indian barbies jump onto stage and shake their little butts.

"Were gonna sing _Bottom's up_ and dedicate to all the single men out there" She winks I roll my eyes and we don't even pay attention to their act. Half way through the song a Sheepish looking Lexa and Collin walk over holding hands and blushing. We all raise our eyes.

"I was stupid to try and deny this" She says holding up their hands,she looks at me.

"I'm going to call and Break up with Jason tonight." She whispered and I smile.

"About time!" I yell,everybody laughs even Lexa as she leans onto Collin.

"Did you kiss her?" Brady asked,Collin blushes.

"Not yet,She'd feel like she's cheating since her and Jason haven't broke up yet." He says kissing her hand as she blushed.

"Ok Give some love for that group of girls. Next up we have Brady Fuller and Sky Clayton so lets hear some noise for them." The Dj booms. Brady jumps up and does a fist pump before pulling Sky to backstage,The first one out was Brady..who was Blushing,He rubs the back of his neck.

"Yeah I'd like the dedicate this song to the beautiful girl backstage,and I hope this is worth the shit I'm gonna get from my friends over this song." He said as the music starts. My eyes widen as I realized the song and that Brady chose to sing this.

"The strands in you eyes that color them wonderful,stop me and steal my breath. And emeralds for mountains thrust toward the sky,never reveling their depth. Tell me That we belong together,Dress it up with the trapping of your love.I'll be captivated,I'll hang from your lips,Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.I'll be your crying shoulder,I'll be love's suicide I'll be better when I'm older,I'll be the greatest fan of your life." He sang softly into the mic,and to say we were all shocked was a understatement. Little cocky,I'm all macho man Brady,was dedicating this song to Sky. I just sat their,mouth open and all. Wow,I could even see Sky's shock backstage. Soon enough Brady was done,and I was even more surprised to see the Blush that tinted his cheeks as Jake Seth Mattie and Bryson hooted,Even Collin cracked a smile but had enough respect not to embarrass his best friend anymore. Sky stepped on the stage,a bit of a goofy smile on her face.

"Well I figured while I'm here" She shrugs "I might as well be honest." The music started again and I grinned. She picked _Sparks Fly_ and it was perfect.

"_Drop everything now! Meet me in the pouring Rain,Kiss me on the sidewalk,Take away the pain. Cause I see Sparks fly,whenever you smile._" She sang,really getting into it,Brady just looked at her backstage with a mischievous glint into his eye,and as soon as the song ended I understood why. Brady stalked onto the stage,Grabbing Sky,and before she could express her surprise,latched his lips onto hers. Everybody just stood there,surprised,nobody could move. After a couple seconds he pulled up,holding a flustered looking Sky,And grinned into the crowd.

"I love this woman!" he yelled into the mic before grabbing her hand and pulling her off the stand,and into a backroom. Everybody just stood there a moment,before the Dj came back onto stage looking even more flustered.

"Well umm ok let's continue.." The Dj said looking around,(ok I'm getting a little tired googling the lyrics to make sure their right so i'm just gonna say the song title from now on :p) Mattie&Leah were next,and we all knew they were going for funniest couple,and from their performances they got it in the bag. Mattie Brought it with his performance of_ Honky Tonk Badonkadonk_ (which was sooo funny by the way he kept using Leah's name instead of "she" or "her") But Leah Brought it back with her performance of "_You're So gay_" Which had us all rolling laughing on the floor (even Sky and Brady who came back half way through Mattie's performance.) The Dj even came back on stage laughing. After that was Jacob&Lila. Jacob was a Sweetheart singing "_Broken Road_" To Lila,but she ruined the hallmark moment by Singing "_Teenage Dream_". We were all snickering at Jacob's dumbstruck face. Nikki&Bryson were the last of us,and they were the Sweetest. With Nikki singing "_Love story_" and Bryson singing "_Just the way you are_". They were defiantly gonna win Sweetest. Their were a few more couples after us,then it would take ten minutes for judging so we all Zoned out and turned our attention to Brady&Sky. "Welll?" I asked looking at them,They both blushed as all the guys smirked.

"Wellll I'm still gonna wait for his birthday..." Sky said smallly and I groaned.

"Ugggg whyyyy"I whined,she rolled her eyes.

"You'd understand if Seth was 14" She said. I thought about it and shuddered kinda getting her point,not their I'd ever admit it. We talked about Random things for the next half an hour,before the Dj boomed into the mic again.

"Ok Ladies and Gentleman we have your votes! Winning the vote of Cutest couple is...Seth Clearwater and Alex Carson!" He yelled,and Seth Smiled,we briefly stood up for a moment before sitting back down.

"Winning the Funniest Couple we have...Matthew Boggs and Leah Clearwater!" Leah and Mattie stood up Laughing,giving each other a brief kiss before sitting down.

"Winning The Sweetest Couple we have...Nikki Jessee and Bryson Yates." He yelled,Nikki and Bryson stood up,both blushing,before taking their Seats.

"Now we have the crowd Vote,this all depends on you guys. Would our remaining couples and groups please come to stage!" Everybody walked up and he started naming off all the couple,until he finally Reached Alica and her little group.

"Now what about this group Gentleman!" He boomed,and I almost laughed at about the 5 guys who clapped,They all looked mad.

"Ok What about Alexa and Collin?" He said,the crowd cheered loud,and Lexa looked happy.

"What about Jacob and Lila?" He said,and the cheers were almost equal,but it was hard to tell who's was better.

"How about Skylar and brady?" he finally yelled,and The crowds aplause was so loud it was almost deafening.

"And we have a winner!" He boomed,and Sky&Brady looked happy,while Alica and her little wanna-be hoes looked just plain mad. I laughed as the music started again and everybody started dancing with their respective other. The slow dance started suddenly,I didn't reconize the song,but I didn't care. All that mattered was this Amazing man who was holding me in his arms. Right now He was the only thing that mattered,I just wish I Could shake this sudden feeling something bad is coming.

?'s Pov:

I Smiled evilly dropping the Body at my feet,licking the little bit of blood off my lips and savoring the taste.I pulled out the picture and smiled at the 2 men in it,,grinning at my Daughter also.

"It's time sweetheart,it's time to get our men." He eyes lit up,and She smiled,a little bit of blood comming from the corner of her mouth.

"You really think they'll take us Moma? I mean I knew they loved us,even when we left,but what if they've moved on." I rolled my bright red eyes at her.

"Don't worry darling,their's no way they have. The moment Seth layed eyes on you I knew you guys would be together someday. I just wish I had realized Me and Jake we meant to be together before I became this" I sighed.

"But I know he truly loves me and will accept me,even as this." I said,gesturing to myself. She grinned,her bright white teeth gleaming in the moonlight,and grabbed the picture from my hand.

"Seth Clearwater you _will_ be _mine_." She said starring at the picture. And Jacob Black will be _Mine_.

**Doneeee ok I know probably a Crappy chapter,but I couldn't get the idea Of werewolfs singing karaoke out of my head! I got it one day at the Dentist and I don't know why...anyways REVIEWWWW (ps: it's really late here and I'm tired so sorry for spelling errors :/)**

**Playlist:**  
><strong>LifeHouse- You&amp;Me<strong>

** Taylor Swift- Enchanted **

**Jonas Brothers-Love bug**

** Taylor Swift- I'd Lie**

** Edwin Mccain- I'll Be**

** Taylor Swift- Sparks Fly **

**Trace Adkins- Hony Tonk Badonkadonk**

** Katy Perry- You're So gay**

** Rascal Flatts- Broken Road**

** Katy Perry- Teenage Dream**

**Taylor Swift- Love story**

**Bruno Mars- Just the way you are  
><strong>

**oxox,WolfGirl4Lifey**


	15. AN

**Ok Please don't hate me.I know I hate Authors notes to but this is Let be apologize for exciting those who thought it was a new Let me say YES I know it has been a few days since I updated,but I've been busy with Alota crap. (Like the Fact That Homecoming is coming up and my friend singed me up for the committee without telling me,_That_ was a shocker [Thanks missy -_-]) and I am really sorry But I promise I will finish this story,it just might take a little longer then originally Planned (You guys are lucky though cause with all the crap I was actually considering putting this story on Hiatus but eventually decided against it.)But I am Specifically taking time off this weekend to try and sit down and write another chapter.  
>Oh and 1 more things,I really need you guys to review :( I feel heartbroken when I barley get a review for a chapter,and to tell you the truth without reviews I feel less motivated to write. I keep writing for the people who do review (Shout out to those people,you know who you are :D) But with less reviewers this story goes to the bottom to my priority list :( I'm sorry but that's the Truth. So want more story? Review! And that's about all I can say :( I'll try and have a chapter up by Sunday evening or Sometime Monday,But I can't make promises. I'll do my best,and I know I have some loyal readers out there. Please try and Review guys.<strong>

**OxOx,WolfGirl4Lifey**


	16. Here come the Babies!

**Mwahaaha Told you I'd take time to write! (well just be lucky it snowed & I have free time :D) and for my reveiwers,what you say in the Review I don't care what it is. You could just be saying "Goos chapter" or "Please update soon(:" And it's make me reallyyy happy(: OR better yet if you guys have any ideas what I could do to make the story better,Review and Tell me,I could always use new ideas :D anyways ON WITH THE CHAPTER! (Side note: I've never been to Seattle,nor heard alot about it So if i get anything wrong about it please forgive me,and a "Special" scene in here in the hospital,I dont know how these things work to well so if it's wrong to forgive me.)**

**Disclaimer: Twilights not nor ever will be mine :'(**

**Chapter 13: Here come the Babies!**

Alex's POV:

OK I don't Care how sappy this sounds,But I woke up with the sun shining through the window,the birds tweeting,and In the love of my life's arms. I Couldn't help smile about how perfect this feels,and about how perfect last night was. OK no get your head out of the gutter,we didn't have sex were just sharing the same hotel Room while on a trip to Seattle that one of my Crazy friends plan,and Last night was fabulous because after doing karaoke the night before,we Went to get Ice cream (Yumm),then we went and rode go-karts for about an hour.I was laughing so much at the yells coming From Jake every time his go-kart broke down (Which was about every 2 laps). I think my Favorite Part was after that though...

** *Flash Back***  
><strong>I was still Laughing as Brady was cursing his Seat belts for not being able to get undone.<strong>

**"Skyyyy Help me!" Brady Whined,she rolled her eyes.**

**"I'm coming,keep you pants on!" She yelled,he got a glint in his eyes.**

**"Maybe when we get to the hotel tonight they can come off." He said smirking. _5,4,3,2,1_ I thought mentaly. _SMACK._ Yupp there it was.**

**"Oww! Sky" Brady said,I just kept laughing.I smiled suddenly feeling a pair of warm arms slip around my waist,I relaxed into his arms.**

**"Let's walk over here for a second" He whispered,his warm breath tickling my ear,I nodded,my thoughts going wild at the possibilities going thoughts my head,none of them good. When we were alone,at least partially. Seth smiled taking my hands and looking into my eyes for a minute.**

**"God your so Damn beautiful." He suddenly whispered,and I blushed under his intense gaze.**

**"So I have something for you." He whispered pulling a little velvet box out of his pocket. _Oh my god is he gonna propose! I love him but I'm way to young for that!_ My mind screamed,Seth must have seen my dear caught headlights expression.**

**"No I'm not proposing AC" He said chuckling,He opened it and My breath caught. It was a little Silver Locket with the words "Forever mine" Ingraved on it. I Smiled inside with the tiny pictures of Me&Seth. One of us kissing (Which was took at my party) And another when we were on first beach laughing together,looking so happy. I felt the tears well up in my eyes.**

**"Alex? Oh you don't like it! I'm sorry it's just usually the guys give their imprints lockets and-and-and I just didn't-" I firmly shut him up my latching my lips onto his.**

**"I love it Seth" I whispered when we pulled away.**

**"I've just never had a guy gone to this much trouble for me." I said smiling,I gave him the locket.**

**"Help me put it on?" I asked,and He smiled as I turned around and he lifted my hair,and latche the lock. I turned around holding the locket and smileing looking him in the eyes,he Looked at the locket briefly before gently grabbing my face.**

**"Forever mine" He whispered before he gave me a sweet kiss.**

** *End FlashBack***

God I can't think about that night without smiling like a Goof. I looked over and I noticed Seth was awake and looking at me smiling.

"Morning Gorgeous" He whispered,and I smiled.

"Morning my Hunky Werewolf" I whispered back giggling. He rolled his eyes but none the less smiled.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked.

"Well-"I started before our door was being banged on.

"ALEX,SETH OPEN UP!" A voice screamed,I groaned.

"Noooo go away!" I yelled back.

"Alex" Seth said. I rolled my eyes but got up and answered the door. I almost laughed at the scene before me. Jake was trying to turn his shirt around,with his pants half way on,Lila was trying to comb her hair and imply mascara at the same time,and then I could see Brady and Sky yelling at them,picking up their dropped luggage.

"Where the fire chief?" I asked smirking.

"No fire, a baby!" he screamed,I stared at him blankly.

"What?" I half yelled.

"Emily's in Labor! Pack hurry!" He yelled,and before he got the whole sentence was out I was running around the room trying to grab everything we need.

"Get Collin,Lexa,Leah,and Mattie! We'll be out in a minute!" Seth screamed,trying to find his phone. 15 minutes later (Yeah I know surprising.) We were heading back to La Push,all of us. We were about half way there when I received a phone call.

"Hello?" I asked

"Alex? Where are you?" Asked my dad. Oh shit. I thought. Their back early!

"Heading to the hospital." I said,trying to cover up the fact I haven't been home all weekend. but As soon as I got that sentence out I heard my mom scream in the background.

"_Darrel I swear after this you are NEVER touching me again!_" groaned my mom. _Gross_ I thought. then the sentence sunk in.

"Mom's in Labor!" I screamed.

"Yes" Said my dad,I could hear him trying to calm down my mom.

"Well Emily is to so I'll try and meet you at the hospital." I said

"Fine." I heard my dad say,and before he hung up I briefly heard Grace ask in the background "_Hows this thing gonna come out?_" I was barley able to hang up before bursting out laughing while Seth just looked at me like I was a mad woman.

An hour and A half Later we were at Forks Hospital (apparently La Push was to small to have one,bleh). And I walked into the room number my dad called and gave me to be pleasantly surprised.

"Mom? Emily? You guys are in the same room?" I asked,trying to fit in with all the over grown animals in there.

"Yes" my mom and Emily wheezed slowing before 2 doctors rushed in,.

"Alright everybody out! These puppies are coming!" He yelled,I tried not to laugh when he said "Puppies."

"Can I stay doctor? This woman is my mother." I said pointing to my mom,he nodded not wanting to argue with a teenage girl.

"Embry! Take Grace she doesn't need to see this." I yelled then turned to Seth.

"I'll be out in a minute" I said giving Seth a small kiss before pushing him out the door.

"Alright lets have us some babies!" Emily's doctor said.

The Next half hour was filled with a lot of noise. Either one of the doctors screaming "Push!" Emily or My mom screaming about how their never letting their husbands touch them again (again gross) before finally we got the noise we wanted to hear,a baby cry. Gabriel Peter Uley was born at 3:51 P.M. and 3 minutes later Little miss Tiana Jennifer Greeted us at well. Emily&Sam as Well as my Mom&Dad were very emotional holding their Son&Daughter. I Smiled walking into the waiting room to deliver the news.

"His name is Gabriel Peter and as far as we know he is perfectly healthy. I'm pretty sure my little sister,Tiana Jennifer is to." I said smiling,as everybody jumped up ready to walk in and great the little bundles of joy. The nurse suddenly walked out.

"Were going to do their weight and everything right now so you guys can watch right through this window." she said,pointing to a (luckily) very large and wide window into the little clean-up or whatever room. I giggled sitting there watching Gabe and Tia just stare at each other smiling. I wonder if they would ever be friends,or even more some day. Ok they were just born I realllyyy need to stop thinking about their romance lives. We all laughed when Gabe blew a little bubble with his drool and Tia popped it. We watched as they weighed and Measured each little baby,and took their heartbeat. Suddenly,so fast I didn't even know what was happening. Tia turned as white as the sheet she was on,all the monitors around her started beeping. And Gabe started Crying as a nurse rushed him away while the others surrounded Tia.

"What's happening?" I screamed starring,before one of the nurse shut the blinds,I busted into the doors.

"Whats going on?" I screamed.

"What's happening to my Sister?"

"Mam Please leave-"

"_NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH TIA!_" I rawred and the nurse briefly shrunk back.

"Her blood sugar and heart rate dropped suddenly,were trying to fix it. Please wait in the waiting room."

"Please let me see her!" I said,letting the tears flow as Seth started to take me away whispering we'd be back in my ear. _Dear lord,please don't let my sister die_. I thought Crying into Seth's arms.

**Mwahaha another chapter! Who's happy? Anyways,Review and tell me what you liked,hated,or idea's My lovely little readers! :D**

**OxOx,WolfGirl4Lifey**


	17. Oh Sweet Baby

**Mwahaha she's back! OK now I can do a long boring author's note on why I haven't ben writing but I know you guys just want the next chapter so here ya go! Ps: Thank you guys SOOOO much for the reviews! you don't know how happy they made me (keep them up cause i'm not joking with all I got I almost peed myself! :D) (oh and sorry for any error's I didn't have enough time for spell check)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the song Capri :(**

_**Chapter 14: Oh sweet baby**_

_**Oh Capri**_  
><em><strong>She's beauty<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby inside she's loving<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh Capri<strong>_  
><em><strong>She's beauty<strong>_  
><em><strong>There is and angel growin' peacefully<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh Capri<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sweet baby- Colbie Cailla<strong>_t

Alex's POV:

I have never felt so helpless just sitting there waiting for my sister,not knowing anything. Not knowing if she's even gonna live,or already died. Even Seth couldn't calm me down and I just sat there staring at the wall crying till I fell asleep there,in his arms. I awoke with a jolt. It was Seth.

"Alex,c'mon there letting us in." He said,That caught my attention and I jumped up,and I swear I never ran as fast as I did then. Bursting into the room I see my mom with her hand on a little glass box,and Grace just starring in wonder as Embry holding her hand. I walk up,and I felt another batch of fresh tears flow. Their can't be nothing more sad then a sweet newborn baby hooked up to about 7 different wires and struggling to breath. I put my hand on the glass and tried to look at my mom. It was hard to look away from Tia like this.

"Do they know what's wrong with her?" I asked,sniffing trying to calm down a bit.

"She had a low blood sugar Alex. It was in the low 30's and they've had a hard time getting her to drink any milk so they had to hook her up to an I.V. Their gonna have to monitor the next few days. They have her stable right now but we can't touch her till she's out of this." She said gesturing to the glass. I could see the tears welling up in her eyes,and I didn't resist to run into her arms. We just sat there crying in each others arms for about 10 minutes till she pulled me back and gently wiped my tears.

"It'll be ok baby,She'll be fine" She said kissing the top of my head as my dad rubbed her back. But no matter how much she wanted to believe it,she was just as scared as me. We were both afraid she wouldn't be fine,and we'd have to but my baby sister into the ground. I had to quickly banish the thought before I cried again. She'd be ok,She'd have to be. Whatever god there was out there couldn't be that cruel to take my baby sister away,at least I hoped it to be this was hard to leave Tia in there. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was such a sweet little baby.I blew a kiss to her.

"Don't worry Beautiful,Sissy will be back tomorrow. She loves you." I said as another traitor tear slipped down my cheek.

Seth walked me back out into the waiting room and I looked to see all the imprintee's crying into their imprints arms. (excluding Mattie who I could tell was trying to stay strong.) No matter who I was closer to,all of us were family now. So my family was theirs and they were just as Scarred for Tia as me. I looked at Seth.

"Could I stay with you tonight? I'm pretty sure my mom and Dad aren't going home anytime soon." I asked,he kissed the top of my head.

"Sure,as Long as you don't mind us staying with Jake and Lila. Mom's out of town for the weekend and I couldn't stand it with these two over here." He said giving a pointed look to Leah&Mattie who just smirked at him. I looked at all of my other friends.

"You guys can go stay at the house if you want." I said trying not to sound like a zombie because of all the crying.

"It's ok,I was gonna stay with Collin anyways" Lexa said sniffling. I think we all needed the comfort of our imprints tonight. I looked to Bryton.

"What about you and Nikki?" I asked,they didn't have a imprint's house to go to.

"We'll be fine." He said picking up the sleeping Nikki. I smiled at his tenderness.

"Ok then it's can you take me by my house real quick to get a few clothes?" I asked quietly.

"Of coarse AC. Let's go ahead and go,you look exhausted. C'mon Lila,Jake" He said helping me put on my jacket.

"Bye everybody!" I yelled out the door as I walked out.

It wasn't A long ride to my house,and I expected my room to be as messy as I left it,but it was twice as worse. Lila Gasped as we entered into this mess. My dresser was turned over,almost every picture of Me&Seth was tore up except for 3,One was missing Because I couldn't find picture of me and him kissing was just in a frame and it was broke,and another was of me and him but it was only my face tore out,I picked that one up.

"Well whoever did this obviously didn't Like that I was with Seth." I muttered.

"No shit Sherlock!" Said Lila as she tried to walk around the broken glass of the frame. I squinted when I saw writing on the wall in my red lipstick.

"S_eth's Mine_" It read. Awh Hell _naw_! Some random bitch wasn't just about to back in upon _**my**_ man!

"Dude why do you look suddenly pissed?" Lila asked. I pointed to the wall.

"Uh oh. You don't think It was That Alica chick do you?" She asked. Well that would make since.

"I don't know,But I really would rather not mess with this right now. I just wanna go home,and Crawl in bed with Seth." I said,then blushed at how bad that sounded.

"Uh huh" she said with a raised eye brow,but none the less started grabbing the stuff I needed. I'd show this to Seth tomorrow. I had more important things to worry about then Alica Cooke.

Pulling into the Jake&Lila's house I felt my eyebrows droop. Even with my nap earlier I was still mega tired,So tired that Seth carried me to the bedroom,but I was asleep before I hit the mattress.

?'s POV:

I smiled evilly starring at the picture. Seth _will_ be mine,and this little bitch will be out of the way. I looked to my mother.

"Can we go now? I want to see him" I all but whined,and she rolled her red eyes.

"Patience Daughter,Were just waiting for them both to be up without those little sluts following behind them like lost puppies,no pun intended." She said smirking.

"You know The Volturi isn't happy with the fact Were in love with them." I said frowning. She smiled.

"All taken care of Daughter. They think were mirley keeping them as Pets. You know how Fond Aro is of me." She said looking proud of herself. We both turned hearing a noise,and smiled Seeing Seth&Jake in the kitchen. I frowned at the fact they were cooking for them. They wouldn't have to cook for us,and with us they would never have to give up their wolf form. They could live forever. I listened and I could hear the small talking of the 2 girls they were with. Me and My mom Growled.

"We need to work those 2 girls know were here." She said,as I nodded.

We didn't even try to hide as we walked in,or knock. We just walked in and Yelled for them. Seth walked into the living room to see who was here(looking quite handsome in the apron he was in),and I smiled seeing him.

"Who the hell is here at thi-" Seth Stopped and starred open mouth at us.I smiled and flipped my hair. I knew he would think I looked gorgeous.

"Seth who's h-" Jake stopped and starred to seeing up,but he dropped the frying pan,it making a loud clatter as it hit the floor. I cursed silently as I heard foot steps,and I knew the girls were coming. I saw them look at us,their eyes widen in fear as they saw us ( I smirked at this) Then running to their respective "Other" I glared at the girl with my Seth.

"What are _**you**_ doing here?" Jake asked with Venom in his voice. Woah I did not expect that,Of coarse we expected open arms.

"A-a-a-and who are y-y-y-you?" Jake's little "Imprint" Stuttered,and My mother smirked as she looked at Jake.

"Awh Jakey poo? You never mentioned her to me? Awh Boy's usually always mention their First Love." She said with a fake frown,her eyes filled with amusement and he obviously not affected by how Jake's voice sounded.

"Bella,I made the Clear the minute that the minute you and the Cullen's changed their ways you were no Longer welcomed here." He said,his voice straining.

"But Jake! I realized how big of a mistake I made. Well not that big considering I got this angel here." She said throwing her arm around me and I smiled. "But it was you I truly Loved all along Jake. And I left Edward for you" She said smiling. He just narrowed his eyes.

"How am I supposed to be happy with a bloodsucker like you?" He spat,ouch.

"Wait wait wait" Said Seth's little bitch. She didn't act scared but I could sense it.

"You Bella" She said pointing to my mom.

"Now who are you?" She asked looking at me. I smiled,making sure to let my teeth gleam,and stepped forward making her take an automatic step back.

"I am Renessmee Carlie Cullen,and I am here to Take claim to _**My**_ Seth." I said looking into the eyes of what I hoped to be My next lunch.

**OK who Expected Renessmee and Bella to come in? *raises Hand* Oh of coarse I did I wrote it...ok that was a bad joke. Anyways Review guys,I love you feedback,and Check out the poll on my profile(:**

**OxOx,WolfGirl4Lifey**


End file.
